Running Away
by Minuette
Summary: AU. Buffy runs away, 8 years later, she comes back with someone...
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Where did she go?" he was furious, staring down at the brunette standing in front of him.

"Away from you." She stared back, not intimidated by a man who normally send groups of men cowering away from his fury. They might have cared about who he is, but to her, he was no one except the man who'd hurt her best friend.

"Damnit, tell me where she is or I'll kill you." His fury turned cold in his deadly calm tone and there might have been a moment when his threat might have been real.

"I don't know where she is, and even if I did, you would be the last person on Earth I would tell." She despises this man, not only because she knows he could very well kill her and not even be questioned by the police. But that she was telling the truth. She had no idea where she is, she knows that she's gone, gone as in out of the country, for sure. But she won't even tell her where she's going, saying it would be better if she doesn't know. She had only been able to make her promise to tell her after she'd settled and send cards to let her know that she's okay.

"You're lying. You know where she is."

"I'm not lying. And that is exactly why I despise you. You drove her OUT, YOU BASTARD. You pushed and pushed her and now she's gone. Are you happy now?"

"She won't leave me, where can she go?!"

"You make me sick. She's not a mindless little girl! She's smart and independent. What, you think she's one of those little whores you have around that can't survive unless they lean on you? The only stupid thing she did in her life is to let you in her life. Now GET OUT!" She pushed him across the threshold of her apartment and slammed the door in his face.

"I'll find her. I always find her."


	2. Chapter One

Chapter 1

She stepped out of the plane, landing in Los Angeles after eight years of running away. It felt strange to be coming home. She doesn't even know it familiar enough to be called home now; though it still has some strange pull calling her. She never regretted running, it was the only thing she could have done. She couldn't confront him, not only would that make him too aware of her intents, but she knew that in the end, she would be persuaded to stay, against her wishes. And she had enjoyed traveling around, even if they had to move very frequently, it was something she'd always wanted to do before she met him and stayed for him. The only regret she had was leaving Faith, and now Faith is the reason why she returned once again. Throughout the years, the chase had also become less frequent, she still moved irregularly, but his search became less persistent. Compared to the first three years when she's constantly on the move and sometimes could almost felt him breathing down her neck, the last time she heard anything about anyone looking for her was 6 months ago. She can't tell if she's relieved or disappointed. Both perhaps, she knows that she still loves him, but it had come to the point that it was killing her, and love wasn't enough.

She looked down at the little boy holding her hand who's rubbing his eyes, looking very sleepy. "Sorry Sweetie, tired? We'll be in the inn soon." The little boy nodded, giving her a small sleepy grin.

They head toward the airport to go through the custom and finally settled into a cab which drove them to a small homey inn around the outskirt of LA.

Buffy hadn't wanted to stay with Faith. She knew that she would never tell Angelus or do anything to alert him of her return to the States. But she knew that eventually, he would know and she'd wanted to delay it as much as possible. Besides, she'd gotten into the habit of staying in little inns and B&Bs when she traveled. The owner of this inn had been recommended by the owner of the Swedish inn where she stayed 3 years ago.

As they exited the cab, dawn had just broke but Rupert and Jenny Giles have already been up and now stands in front of their inn waiting to welcome another friend into their home. She had been referred to them by Theresa, a dear correspondent/friend who was in the same business in Sweden, which made her feel closer than normal to them. Knowing that Miss Summer and her son had just gotten off the plane, they quietly and quickly exchanged pleasantries while sipping warm milk and some filling sponge cake and then the couple insisted on sending them directly to bed with a promise of a nice filling meal whenever they should awake.

After Buffy woke up, she took a long hot shower and got dressed. Alex was still asleep and she decided to let him sleep while she called Faith.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Faith Morgan, who's calling?" The voice on the other end of the phone was both weary and excited.

"Hi Faith, it's me."

"B? Buffy?! Hey! Are you back? Where are you now?"

"I'm back; I'm staying at a little inn, just got back this morning."

"You're not staying with me? Oh, you think he's still looking for you? The last time he came to drill me for more info was nearly 7 months ago."

"Not wanting to sound egotistic, but I'm not jumping into anything too quickly. Caution has become my middle name."

"Yeah, I guess that's safer. So, when can I see you? Where're we gonna meet? Am I gonna recognize you?"

Buffy laughed, Faith hasn't changed much. "What about meeting tonight for dinner? Find a nice and incredibly small restaurant and chat? There's also someone I want you to meet. And you will recognize me; I haven't been so crazy that I went through plastic surgery or anything."

"Okay. What about that little Italian restaurant in Irvine we used to go?"

"We both frequented that place, we risk being recognized."

"After eight years? I stopped going about a year after you left, wasn't the same without you. Okay, there is this new place that Lindsey took me to, Chinese, they might know me but they won't know you. New immigrants."

"Alright, when and where is it?"

"Is seven thirty okay? And it's two streets above the old Bronze, next to the old travel shop that is now a sporting goods store. The name of the place is Bubbles. It's casual but really good."

"Wow, the place's really changed."

"Yes it has, but you shouldn't have problem finding it."

"Okay, see you at seven thirty then! I can't wait."

"Me neither, prepare to tell me about everything that has happened these years. I want posters and sound effects."

"See you later, Faith."

"See ya B, it's nice to have you home."


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

"Hi, Faith." Faith was startled out of her reverie waiting for Buffy. She stood, her jaw dropped to the floor. There's something different about her best friend since childhood. Alright, so she hasn't seen her in person for 8 years. But, there's something fundamental that changed about Buffy. Her skin is a darker tan; her eyes gleamed in a way that makes her almost unrecognizable, even though her physical attributes were unchanged. Buffy's still petite and slim, her blonde hair now short is just two inches above her shoulders.

"Buffy! Oh, I missed you so much." She pulled her into a big hug that left both friends a little teary.

"Me too. There's someone I'd like you to meet. Faith, this is my son Alex. Alex, this is Faith." Buffy pushed the little dark-haired boy towards a new old-member of his family.

"Your son?! I'm Aunt Faith now? But, how…you know." She looked at Buffy as if she had two heads, then she pulled herself together and immediately falls in love with the little boy with dark curls and beautiful eyes standing next to Buffy. She called him softly, "Hey Alex, I guess I'm your Aunt Faith? It's very nice to meet you."

"It's very nice to meet you too Aunt Faith." He shook her hand like a well-bred gentleman, then grinned and hugged her around the waist. Faith felt herself in the danger of becoming a puddle of bubbling maternal love. He's sooo cute!

The trio sat down to dinner. It was a friendly family restaurant, sort of hip and attracted many students too. The waitress beamed when Buffy and her son ordered in Mandarin.

"Cool B. You speak Chinese?"

"Mandarin, I went to Taipei last year and stayed about 7 months teaching English. The pay was good. Picked up a little of the language. But Alex is the linguist of the family."

"Taipei? As in Asia? Next to China? Taipei Taiwan? How come I didn't get a card from there?"

"Your geography's pretty good!" Buffy arched her brows, smirking, while Faith bites back a gasp. _Buffy smirking? It's like Gandhi's in jail for beating someone up_, Faith mused. Throughout the years, it's always been the bad girl Faith and good girl Buffy. People wondered how they became friends, but they did, and stayed friends through a plenty. And Buffy never smirked, always the sincere smiling girl.

"What happened eight years ago?" Faith blurted out. She hadn't planned on it. Oh, she planned on having this discussion someday, but not now! Faith didn't want to scare Buffy away…but the shock.

Buffy frowned and her eyes went cold, another attribute previously unseen in her. She looked towards her son, who was busy with the mangas stored in the restaurant. "Later? I promise." She pleads.

Faith nodded, steered the topic off to fill Buffy up with the on-goings in her life, and Buffy interjected with a few traveling tales of her own.

The food came when Faith just finished telling Buffy about how she met her "boyfriend-who-just-proposed-and-now-turned-fiancé". Faith was a photographer, some rich guy wanted a few pictures taken of his new conquests…vintage sport cars, and Faith was recommended for the job. So, she went in, photographed the cars and met a cute lawyer the client sent to keep an eye, so Faith won't scratch up his i _precious i _. "Doubt the guy ever knew about it." Faith smirked, wriggling her eyebrows.

"Right on the hood of the car?" Buffy gasped.

"Oh yeah."


	4. Chapter Three

Thanks to Goddessa39 and Buff for their reviews:) It made me continue to update on The rest of you, you know what to do!

Disclaimer: Only Alex is mine...and I've had to share, so it's only fair that Joss does too.

Chapter 3

It was nearly ten when they went back to the B&B in Faith's car. Buffy immediately sent Alex up to shower and tucked into bed. When she came down, Faith was drinking coffee in the sitting room and Jenny and Giles had retired for the evening.

"So? Spill." Faith opened the million-dollar question after Buffy's taken a seat with her own coffee, curled up on one of the comfortable sofas.

"Oldest tale really. Found Angelus in bed with Darla." Eight years, it still hurts remembering the two of them naked in bed with a thin sheet barely covering their bodies and the room smelled of decadence and pleasure.

"Fucking Bastard." Faith seethed with anger, she'd guessed as much, but never asked Buffy about it directly. "But running for eight years? You've got me really worried! He's not worth it."

Buffy gave Faith a sad smile, "I'll admit it that at first I just wanted to get out of the country, never see him again. But it's been a really good experience for me. I'm sorry that I made you worry, I didn't mean to, it's just…I didn't know what to think, I was really afraid that you'll tell me, 'I told you so.' Then I heard that he came looking for me…and I panicked. But really, I've always wanted to travel remember? Now I have!"

Faith felt a little hurt, "I would never say, 'I told you so'."

"I know, I know…but I wasn't exactly thinking with a clear mind you know?"

"How long are you planning on staying?"

"Before I came back, I was thinking of leaving after the wedding. Now? I don't know. I'm thinking about staying."

"Really?" Faith smiled, but then she sobered up, "But what about Angelus?"

"Alex is going to be eight, Faith." Buffy suddenly stood, with her back towards Faith; she looked out the window at the sudden rain. "He was suppose to start school last year but with all this moving around, he can't. After all, this kind of life isn't good for a kid." She looked at Faith in a wistful smile.

"I see, but what about Angelus? Do you think he knows about Alex?"

Buffy shrugged, "Dunno if he knows. Dunno about him. Will have to face him someday." She took a deep breath and smiled a bit more happily, "I guess it's time, to face the past, not run anymore. Help me?"

"Of course, always." Faith gave Buffy another tight hug.

The next morning, Buffy woke up to a particularly refreshing morning. _Talking about things really helps to clear one's mind!_ She mused, looking to her side and found, in her amazement, that Alex's still asleep. Usually, the little bundle of energy's up with the dawn. _The jetlag must have really got him this time._ She smiled, and pressed a soft kiss on his beautiful curls. He whined and dug his face deeper into the pillow. Buffy let out a chuckle, her eyes soft and bright; it never ceases to amaze her how much she loved him.

She got out of bed, showered and headed down for breakfast in the dinning room. Jenny greeted her as she descended from the stairs. "Hi Buffy, did you sleep well?"

"Oh, yes!" Buffy smiled warmly, "Want my help with that?" She looked pointedly at the huge bouquet of roses Jenny has in her arms.

"No, it's alright, go have breakfast in the dinning room. Giles made scones, oh excuse me, _English_ scones." Jenny rolled her eyes with a wide grin, sharing a joke of Giles's Englishness with Buffy.

"Oh, really? What a treat!" Buffy teased and headed towards the dinning room. Just as she entered the room, Jenny called out.

"Oh, and you have a visitor. I asked him to join us for breakfast!"

There, in the bright and warmly inviting French country style dinning room sat Angelus in his trademark black, right next to the English scones, sipping steaming hot coffee.

"Hello Buffy."

TBC...

Reviews Please!


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

How should Buffy respond? She certainly had no idea, she hasn't seen the man in so many years but she knows that she should**NOT**be looking at him at all._But he's here! He's here!_, her inner self screamed. The air around them seemed to have frozen and sizzled in heat at the same time and Buffy can only feel her heart beating as if it belongs to someone else. She forced herself to shifted her gaze from his bronzed face to the English scones next to him, cautioning herself not to look at him too closely. At least, not till she's ready. She won't be sucked into that mysterious and alluring trap full of promises and whispers anymore. She nodded.

Angelus's gaze narrowed. He puts down the coffee he was drinking before Buffy came into the room. It's been eight years, he looked at her hungrily, absorbing every detail, every new change. She still smelled of vanilla. "Coffee? I know you can't function without your first cup in the morning." He said smoothly, as if they have not been separated at all.

_Smooth, very smooth. _Buffy sat down in front of the cup Angelus had poured for her and filled her own plate with scrabbled eggs and sausages. Meanwhile, the coffee took two spoons of hot chocolate mix, one spoon of sugar and milk, exactly how Buffy liked her morning coffee.

Peppering her eggs and sausage, Buffy started to eat and she drank the coffee Angelus prepared but she made no acknowledgement of his presence. She didn't turn away from him; she simply…concentrated on her plate and her coffee.

Angelus was in no hurry. Patience, after all, is the most important characteristic of a predator. And Angelus was the best there is. Meanwhile, he studied all the changes in her and thought about the eight years she'd been able to elude his PIs.What _had happened eight years ago?_Angelus was still muddy about the facts. All he knew, was that Buffy just disappeared one day, she hadn't been at home when he went to pick her up for the charity ball they were suppose to attend.

The housekeeper had no idea where her mistress had gone or when she had left the house, suffices to say, she's no longer the housekeeper. Angelus panicked and thought of the police until he noticed that Mr. Gordo, along with several of Buffy's clothing, passport and bank card had also disappeared.

He never thought she would leave him, no, not Buffy.

His heart turned cold as he thought back to the months after her disappearance. He was out of his mind, he threatened anyone who might have had contacts with her and found that she had the guts to sever every connection with everyone, even Faith.

Finally, he sent out private investigators to track her down and LA knows one of her most prominent businessman's_lost_his wife. It was the talk of the town, _sweet little Buffy Summers finally couldn't take the abuse of her loving husband!_some of the matriarchs whispered. Angelus heard them, but he was angrier about the lack of results his detectives had over Buffy's whereabouts. She's had a head start. And enough money, money that he's given her freely, under her _private_ account. She's also moved around frequently and been everywhere; Europe, South America, Africa, Asia, nowhere's too dangerous for Buffy.

After eight years, she's finally back in LA, and he got the news the moment she set foot on LAX. This is his territories now, she's home and she's not going to leave again.

Angelus watched her as she finishes her last drop of coffee. She dabbles her lips with napkin thoughtfully while Angelus though of how it would feel to kiss her again and when she turned to address him, he's feeling the burning of his heat.

"Let's go talk in the garden." Without waiting for a reply, Buffy walked out of the dinning table and the front door of the Inn and turned left to the little secluded garden filled with different species of wildflowers and roses which attracts the birds and bees in this sunny day of May.

Angelus followed Buffy without a word and as soon as he reached the little garden. She spoke up.

"I want a divorce."

TBC...

Review please!


	6. Chapter Five

Author's Note: Special Thanks to Goddessa39, Person, Buff, Emerald Sorceress and Nessa for your wonderful reviews and support!

Goddessa39- sorry, as much as I would love to write Evil Angelus, I'm not build for it...meanwhile, he's just Angelus living in AU, not quite Angel and not quite Angelus.

Emerald Sorceress- er...I hate grammar, but I had spelling mistakes?! shock hurt I've always been proud of my spelling! where?

Chapter 5

"I want a divorce."

"No."_This is the first thing she says to me after eight years? No sorrys, no explanations?_Angelus was seething with anger, as he spit the reply out through his teeth.

"It's been eight years; I can go by myself to court and start the process."

"You do that, I'll make sure it gets buried under tons of paperwork and never see the light of day." He was unyielding in his decision.

Buffy narrowed her eyes, she doesn't get it, she thought Angelus would be overjoyed that she's back and that she wants a divorce. Then he can go on with his life just the way he did before.

"If you're worried that I'll take you to the cleaners, I won't, I don't need and I don't want your money."

"I'm not worried about that because we're NOT getting a divorce."

"Why are you doing this?! This marriage is just a charade! Can't you see! I DON'T want to be married to you anymore!" Buffy can't stop the escalating pitch and volume of her voice. She clutched her fists tightly.

Angelus' eyes turned cold, staring at her. What Buffy once thought as a sexy, enchanting chocolate brown now takes on a dark black tint and what looks like desperation but was gone in an instant, covered with fury. His muscle tightened as if he was going into the trenches, "I DON'T CARE," His voice deep and velvety, "You're coming home with me right now."

"No, I'm not!" Buffy feels her temper rising as she sees Angelus making a reach for her arms, she turns away from him, raising her arm to strike his. But still, Angelus caught her left wrist. He clutched it tightly, "Where's your wedding ring?"

Buffy preys her wrist from Angelus' clutch. Reaching into her jeans pocket, she retrieves a little pouch she had with her for eight years. She opens it, pulling out the claddagh ring, held it up to Angelus, "Here, take it." She never thought there would be a moment like this, when she stood at the altar 9 years ago. When he slid the ring on the ring finger of left hand, when he kissed her with such tender and sweetness.

Angelus felt like she'd punched him in the gut, except she didn't, that would have hurt less and dissipate quicker. But this pain, didn't hurt less, and it's spreading its hollowness into his limbs. He felt anaemic, his face paled as he twists his own wedding ring on his left hand, a habit he'd gotten into ever since she went missing.

Without another word, he turned around, walked through the tiny gates, climbed into his car, and sped away.

TBC....

it's short, I know....sorry....


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter 6

After her confrontation with Angelus, Buffy sat down on a bench in the garden. She was angry and confused. She stared at the ring in her hand which held so many memories of the good and the bad. _Why won't he take it?!_ Buffy thought angrily, everything's such a messy now. She's resolved to not think of him anymore, _Que sera, sera_.

She went back to the house and woke Alex up for breakfast; later, the mother and child went into the city for a shopping trip and afterwards, they met Faith at her apartment for Lunch.

"Angelus came this morning." Lunch was over; the adults were enjoying a cup of coffee around the kitchen table as they clean up. Alex was in front of the television trying to keep up with the latest cartoon.

"No shit! How did he find out so soon?"

"Dunno, his ways?" Buffy rolled her eyes.

"So, what happened?"

"Had a huge blowout in the garden, scared all the pretty birds away…told him that I want the divorce."

"And…"

"He refused." Buffy silenced then turned frustrated, "G-d, I don't know why he's doing this! It's fun torturing Buffy isn't it? It's just so fun." Looking over at Faith's arched eyebrows, "Sorry, I'm just tired of this cat and mouse game with him, I really want the divorce."

"Well, you two haven't been together for eight years, isn't that mutual ground for divorce?"

"Yeah, but he said he'd contest it and make it drag out as long as it takes."

"And he can, with the money and all."

"Yeah," Buffy let out a deep sigh, "Anyway, how's the wedding preparation going?"

"It's alright, it's just a simple one you know. Never really thought I'd be this stupid, didn't waste any time dreaming about it." Faith laughed, "Here's a thought though, you've got to be my bridesmaid. And now there's Alex, he's got to be my ringbearer."

"What? Faith! But I don't have anything to wear." Buffy exasperated.

"That's why this afternoon; we've got an appointment with the boutique to fit for your gown and Alex's suit!" Faith grinned, "Don't worry, I've got excellent taste. You'll look gorgeous."

"Aw, Faith." Buffy started.

"No Buffy, you're family, I really want you to be a part of the wedding." Guilt was Faith's delivering blow, and it got her what she wants.

"I can't wait!" Buffy gave a sarcastic smile, then gave her best friend and almost sister a great big hug. At last she released her, "So, what is it that Lindsey does? Oh, yeah, he's a lawyer right?"

"Yeah, at Wolfram and Hart."

"Wolfram and Hart? Isn't that the really big law firm?" The name sent an alarm in Buffy's mind, the firm handles most of Angelus' legal work, she's sure. _What's Lindsey's last name? Lindsey MacDonald. _She might be mistaken, but MacDonald sounds like a familiar last name.

This haunted her thoughts throughout the entire afternoon.

The next day, Buffy was up with the dawn, she slept restlessly throughout the night, dreaming of distal memories and whispers. When she woke up, she was not a happy camper.

Something someone MacDonald was Angelus' new lawyer.

Alright, she might be jumping to conclusion, Faith's Lindsey might just happen to be another MacDonald. _But another MacDonald working in W&H as a lawyer?_ Buffy wasn't too comfortable with the coincidence. A sudden fear seized her once she washed up and thought things through. Had this whole thing been a trap? She felt nauseous, that would explain how Angelus would know that she'd come back and where she's staying. Was Faith part of the trap? No, it's impossible, but what does it mean then if Faith didn't know a thing? At this, she felt her blood boiled, angered by the possibility that her best friend would be hurt. _What should she do now?_

After breakfast, Alex went with Giles to be entertained; Giles, only too happy to procure a pupil with an agile mind and thirst for different types of knowledge, promised to take good care of him while his mother goes into the city.

"She said that our marriage is a charade, a mistake."

Wesley wisely held his tongue. He should have known what an emergency at 12 o'clock midnight constitutes for Angelus. Buffy. So, she's back, he's seen her and now drinking himself into oblivion.

"Do you think I made a mistake too?"

Wesley sighed, "You were both too young, emotionally," he added with response to Angelus' glare, "She was too young and you, did you think you know what a marriage is?"

"Of course I do, why else would I ask her to marry me?" Angelus growled.

"Because you didn't want to lose her to anything or to anyone." Wesley sat down in front of his boss and best friend; maybe it's time to have a "talk" with Angelus. "Remember when you first met her? You just fell for her hard, anyone can see it and it was easy because she fell for you hard too."

Angelus was silent.

"You were obsessed, you wanted her and you needed her to be yours. But that's not how a marriage should be, that's not how a marriage with Buffy should be. You can't treat her like the others, she's not mercenary, and she's not trained to navigate the social water in LA like the others."

"So what are you saying? That it was a mistake? Why the hell didn't you say anything?"

Wesley replied calmly, "Would you have listened to me?" Angelus' jaws taunted. "Besides, she made you happy." Angelus looked up from his whiskey. "Yeah, she made my best friend happy, and for once I thought, who knows, it just might work out."

TBC...


	8. Chapter Seven

AN: Many thanks to reviewers: JayJay88 (That would be telling.), Buffy08, BeraMoon (There will be no appearance of da Fairy..sorry!), Buff (let me guess, fav. BtVS character is Oz?), woobalie, Emerald Sorceress (mm...interesting thought :) have to wait and see!), Aimee, Goddess39 (you're too cute :) but Buffy doesn't have a fiance? It's Faith who's getting married. Angelus' work...he does...stuff. This is AU, so, Angelus's not really Angelus either...I mean it as the not a blood sucking vamp part.), crystalix, Regan (yes, it's an AU.), Willow-189, Maria. You guys have been great! And I hope you will enjoy the updates. The others who were not mentioned...you've gotta press that review button! school does not teach us how to read minds anymore, they put the money on memorization of stupid math formulae.

Chapter 7

Angelus woke up feeling like shit from his overindulgence and it didn't get better when he thought of his conversation with Wesley and the fact that he has an early meeting with his lawyer.

"Mr. O'Roarke." Lindsey MacDonald walked into his office exactly on time.

"Lindsey." Angelus greeted him without his usual small talk, feeling a bit under the weather.

"Here are the papers to finalize the purchase land #52148 in Houston." He hands his most important client a file, "I've gone over them and everything's in order, all you have to do is sign them and by Thursday, the deeds will be transferred."

"Alright, thanks." Angelus takes the file absentmindedly, "um…I might need you to start some legal procedures for me."

"Of course, I am your lawyer." Lindsey MacDonald was curious, his slave-driving client's a little out-of-sorts today usually their meetings were quick and efficient and he never hesitated.

"I need you to start the paperwork on my divorce." Angelus' face was a masked indifference.

Lindsey stood for a moment, "um…sure. How would you like it to be handled?" Lindsey had heard the rumours, although he'd never met Mrs. Roarke, she left when he just came on board. _So, he's finally gonna divorce her, won't it be kinda hard not knowing where she is? Oh, well, it should be easy, she had deserted this marriage for 8 years_.

"Irreconcilable differences. Give her whatever she wants."

Lindsey arched his brows in question, "California law will entitle her to half of what you own. Unless, you had a prenup."

"We didn't have one, just give her whatever she wants."

"Sure." Lindsey paused, "So, I take it that you have the present address of Mrs. Roarke?"

"834 Gypsy Lane, in Watchdale." Angelus continued, "I don't need you to approach her yet, just start the paperwork for now."

"Alright." Lindsey nodded and left the office with the signed documents.

When he re-entered the lobby of the O'Roarke Building, he spots a beautiful blonde in discord with the receptionist.

"Look, Harmony," She glanced at the name tag the receptionist is wearing, "I don't want to cause him bodily harm, or plant a bomb or anything like that, would you just call upstairs and ask if he would see me?"

"I don't need to call upstairs, Mr. O'Roarke is a very busy man, and he doesn't meet with anyone without an appointment." Harmony replied haughtily, giving her the once-over in distaste, a no-body in a pair of worn jeans and a tank top and worn jacket.

Lindsey walked up, "Can I help?"

Harmony perked up at the attention of the handsome lawyer, "Mr. MacDonald! I'm taking care of things, Mr. O'Roarke won't want to be disturbed by just anyone walking in off the streets."

"If you would just call upstairs, if he says that he won't see me, then I'll go!" Buffy clenched her jaws, she hadn't thought it would be this hard to get in, but this receptionist is getting on her nerves! It would be easier to get some attention if she were to state her married name, though the attention might be two guards tossing her back out on the street, but as she is not inclined favourably towards her married status at the present, she did not reveal her married name.

"Harmony, why don't you go ahead and give a call to Ms. Chase? I'm sure it won't be a bother to her at all." Lindsey flashed one of his most engaging smiles.

"Um..alright, I guess so." Harmony blushed as she dials the phone to call Mr. O'Roarke's secretary.

"Thank, Mr.?"

"MacDonald, Lindsey MacDonald." Lindsey shook her outstretched hand.

"MacDonald, one of the Wolfram & Hart lawyers?" Is this luck? Is this bad luck or is this good luck? The presence of Lindsey in this building seems to confirm Buffy's worst fear.

"Yes." Lindsey was a little curious as to his claim of fame.

"Um…thanks for helping me out." Buffy withdrew her hand as calmly as she can, and turned to Harmony, "I changed my mind, I don't need to see Mr. O'Roarke anymore. Sorry." After that, she shuffled out of the building, leaving Lindsey and Harmony in puzzlement.

TBC...


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8

Buffy wandered around downtown LA aimlessly; finally, she entered a Starbucks and ordered a tall, extra-whipped cream peppermint Mocha. She sat in the window, staring at the beach-going attire crowd that seems to identify LA. She felt lost, what is she suppose to do now? _It's all my fault._ She felt the tears that are threatening to fall stinging her eyes.

At last, she drove the car she rented from downtown Hertz back to the B&B, had lunch with Alex and drove them both back in to the city to meet Faith. They're to go to the Wedding Boutique to pick up the altered bridesmaid dress and Faith was to have a final fitting.

They entered the boutique to find that Faith is already changing into her wedding gown. Buffy is to change into her altered dress one last time, she did so, the dress fits perfectly. She was just helping Alex tie his bowtie when Alex's eyes widened and his jaws dropped. Buffy laughed at her son's sudden facial expression, looking back to see what has gotten Alex so surprised. What she saw brought tears to her eyes. Faith was in her beautiful wedding gown; it's an off-white silk sheath, low-back gown with an attached, long and beautiful train and rose embroideries along the top of the dress. Completed with a delicate Duchess Lace veil, its soft sleek lines cling on to every curve and the little crystals stitched on the dress sparkled and dazzled the beholders.

"How do I look?" Faith asked with a shy smile.

Buffy opened and closed her mouth, she's speechless. Faith looked wonderful, her eyes filled with tears.

"You look gorgeous Aunt Faith."

Faith beamed, she bend down to give Alex a hug, "Thanks kid, you look like James Bond!"

"Faith…" Buffy mumbled, "you look heavenly, you're gonna knock them dead."

Faith laughed, hugging Buffy. "You look great too! I knew this color would look good on you."

Buffy's wearing a simple strapless silk dress that's in the most beautiful shade of rose pink. "Yeah, mom, you don't look so bad."

Buffy smiled and her hands went to mess with Alex's hair, "Thanks son."

While Faith talked to the seamstress and in a very unlike-Faith manner, twirled around to see the floatability of the gown, Buffy was in distress. Faith looked radiant, she looked so much in loved. Buffy wondered what would happen if she were to tell Faith of her suspicions. No, she can't, she just can't, she can't be the one to destroy her best friend's something good. She bottled up her thoughts and concentrated on asking Faith various questions about the wedding and her duty as the maid-of-honor.

Lindsey hummed to himself as he went back to office in W&H from his meeting with Angelus O'Roarke. The strange incident in the lobby already forgotten; he sat down in his chair and rearranged his fiancée's picture to a better position when he brings his eyes up from his work. Sending the messenger to courier the documents he brought back with him to the notary, he settled in to do some research on the O'Roarke marriage to familiarize himself with the potential of a law suit.

He eyed the information from the lawfirm's database and the society pages reserved on the internet. Buffy O'Roarke, maiden name Summers. Born on January 19, 1977, Mother: Joyce Summers, deceased; Father: Hank Summers, last address is in LA. Married to Angelus O'Roarke on May 16, 1995. _Mr. and Mrs. O'Roarke in attendance of the Breast Cancer Research Foundation Dinner, on September 24,1995._ The picture showed a handsome couple, dressed in glamour and smiling at each other. _Angelus O'Roarke smiles_, Lindsey thought, _and here I thought the scowl-and-smirk is a permanent thing_.

Buffy…that name sounds awfully familiar, he got off his seat, on his way to visit Holland Manners who handled the O'Roarke file before Angelus replaced him with Lindsey, the man wasn't happy, but he got a promotion out of his years of servitude anyways. _Manners would probably have met Mrs. O'Roarke, and why didn't he insist on a prenup? Manners wasn't stupid_.

He looked his fiancée's picture as he now habitually does before he leaves his office. Her smiling face reminded him where he'd heard the name Buffy before. _If it's the same Buffy, then it's Faith's best friend!_ He remembered the first time he heard of Buffy, they were going to a baseball game and then a romantic dinner, but Faith called in the middle of the afternoon to cancel, his girl blew him off because she has to wait for Buffy's phone call. _Buffy writes that she might call today, sorry, I just got her post card._ Lindsey conceded, went to the ball game with a buddy and picked up Chinese to have at Faith's. Faith's already on the phone when he got there, barely acknowledged him, but gave him a smile when she sees that he brought dinner. They had dinner together…that's a loose term; he had dinner watching the TV with the sound off, Faith had dinner with Buffy on the phone. When he was leaving for the night, the first night ever that he did not stay the night when he came over, Faith was still on the phone, giving him a small peck on the lips did not even break her conversation.

Lindsey felt conflicted, he's almost certain that Faith's best friend is Angelus O'Roarke's wife. Not many parents would name their kid Buffy. Also, Faith's friend had never shown up while they dated, until a couple of days ago…and he's supposed to have dinner with them tonight.

Stifling a groan, Lindsey dialled Faith's cell phone number. Until he figured everything out, perhaps it's for the best that he and Buffy don't meet yet.

TBC...


	10. Chapter Nine

Hi all:) Because this is such a long chapter, I've decided to update one chapter only today. But the next should come pretty early too.

Thanks to all the reviewers:

**Willow-189, Buff, Kirt, Goddessa39** (There is no B/Faith/Lindsey! Just B/A and F/L...put that dirty thought away!), **Imzadi **(Thanks for so many responses!), **General Mac, Victoria Moody, Regan and InvisibleA**. You guys are great! Thanks for your reviews!

Chapter Nine

Faith was a little disappointed when she got Lindsey's call, but agreed to push the meeting back to tomorrow. The wedding's in two weeks! It would be ridiculous if the maid of honour and the groom had not even met yet. Besides, now that Buffy's planning on moving back, she wants them to like each other, because they're definitely gonna be in each other's company a lot.

Buffy let out a small sigh of relieve unseen by Faith, she doesn't know how to react to Lindsey when he found out that they'd met just that morning in the O'Roarke building. How's she gonna explain her presence there and her hasty departure? Besides, she doesn't know if Faith knows that Lindsey's Angelus' lawyer.

"So, where are you and Lindsey going for honeymoon?"

"We're actually gonna go to Rome! Can you believe it? Me in Rome? " Faith laughed, "speaking of honeymoon, I have a proposition. You know that I'm moving in to Lindsey's apartment after we come back from the honeymoon right?" Buffy nodded. "So, I was thinking, if you haven't found a place to move into, why don't you sublet my place? The contract is not over till February and I'm sure you can extend it if you still want to live there after that, and if not, you can stay here till you find a new place. There's a guestroom for Alex and it's furnished."

"Really?" Buffy brightened, "Thanks Faith." The two melt into another hug.

"No Problem. So, no fiancée tonight, wanna go out girlfriend?"

"You're forgetting that Alex needs to go to bed before 10?"

"So, put the kid in bed and party?"

"Is Lindsey gonna be okay with that?" Buffy teased, "I am a bit tired today though, rain check?"

"Okay…by the way, I was just gonna accompany you to have fun." Faith feigned an innocent air.

"uh huh." Buffy snorted and the girls with Alex went out to dinner and Faith back to her apartment and the mother and son back to their present accommodation.

After Buffy had put Alex into bed, she snuck out of the B&B into her rented car. Resolved in her decision, she drove towards the Lion's Den.

She parked her car across from the skyscraper that the O'Roarke family had built in the early 60s as the base of their family cooperation, now left to a single heir, Angelus O'Roarke. She looked up to find the penthouse and Angelus' office, the light is still on, suggesting the man's still within working. _Or messing with his secretary._ Buffy thought bitterly. Coming here at night brought back a lot of memories. Angelus was a workaholic, but during their one-year marriage, he almost always came home to her after the working hour or they would have commitments to do something fancy, a charity or some functions to attend. There are times however, that he needed to work late, then he would call Buffy to join him for dinner in his office, after they're finished, he would work and she would just hang around watching him, though the evening usually ends with them in bed in the penthouse upstairs which housed a small apartment furnished for him.

As she re-entered the O'Roarke Building in downtown LA, she's happy to see that 'Harmony' is not at the front desk; instead, it was a young man with brown hair.

"Hi." Buffy gave the man a sweet smile, spotting his nametag and security badge, "Jonathan is it?"

The man snapped to attention as the petite blonde came into his sight and now she's smiling and talking to him, "Um, yeah, can I help you?"

"Well, this is kind of embarrassing." Buffy let out a small giggle, "I'm from the florist that provides the flower for your conference rooms? Well, you see, I was here this morning and I lost my earring. It's really important to me, it was my mothers and I just wanna go up and find it?"

"Um..I don't know, I'm not supposed to have anyone up there now."

"Aw, please? I'm sure there's no one there now, no one will know, I know that I lost it in one of the conference rooms on floor 17. I'll just go in and come back down real quick." She flashed another one of her sweetest smile at the man.

"Um…alright." The night guard mumbled, blushing at the beautiful blond standing before him and blinded by her smile. "Maybe I should accompany you."

"Oh, no. I'll be fine, I go there every week for the arrangements; I know my way around. Besides, I'm sure they need you more here." She started quickly towards the elevators, walked in, smiled and punch floor 17.

When she arrived on floor 17, she punched the next floor she was going on, the penthouse, entering the code she still remembered. Buffy leaned back to the mirror in the elevator, waiting for the memories to flood back to her or waiting for signs of their separation to act out in front of her. Soon enough, the elevator came to, she stepped out cautiously. The foyer was lit and nothing seemed changed but the suite was immersed in the darkness. A small light was lit on an end table next to the sofa, bright enough for Buffy to see a bit of the surrounding and note that no one is presently in the room. But the suite is still in use, she can feel him in the air, the smell of leather, musk and something unique of Angelus. The living room looked in disarray; there were clothes in various places, takeout menus and plates left unwashed. The penthouse seemed like the bachelor pad it was before, but the feminine touches she added remained unmoved. She moved to the painting she purchased hanging above the mantel, the Galway Bay depiction still shone like before, its lack of dust a distinct contrast to the rest of the place. She moved slowly towards the bedroom separated only by a sliding door. He's not there, but it would seem that this is his place of abode now, the bed was unmade.

She re-entered the elevator, going one floor down. The elevator opened to a dark room, but there's light from the partially opened door of another office inside. Buffy moved slowly, her heart starts to beat erratically in anticipation. It was awfully quiet as she crept near the partially opened door, she peeked in.

Angelus was sitting at his desk, his hair and shirt tussled, there's paperwork on his table, but he wasn't looking at them. He was looking at something in his hand, hidden from her view by the large mahogany table. His brows furrowed and he remains unmoved, unaware of the pair of green eyes settling on him.

_He looks tired, worn and vulnerable_. Buffy felt an immense dread of seeing him again, talking to him. But it must be done, it can no longer be avoided. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, preparing to go in. The sound of her breathing made Angelus look up and notice her.

"Buffy." He got out of his brooding mode and stood up from his leather chair.

"Angelus." She tried to sound as calm as she can, but somehow the sound emitted from her lips was still too breathy and soft for her liking.

"What are you doing here?" He looked at the clock on his wall, "What are you doing here at 11 o'clock at night?"

"I need to talk to you." She straightens up further, preparing for battle.

"About what?" He inched towards her slowly, bit by bit so she doesn't notice, just as he doesn't notice either. Unconsciously, he just wanted to be near her again, to see her face, have his lungs filled with her scent.

"Lindsey McDonald." She squared her shoulders, "What else does he do for you besides lawyering?"

"I don't know what you mean." Angelus crossed his arms in front of him.

"I think you do, did you tell Lindsey to get involved with Faith just to get me back here?" Bluntness is her weapon, she decided.

"McDonald's involved with Faith? Your Faith?" Angelus was surprised.

"You don't know anything about it." Buffy suddenly deflates from her bravado. She felt relieved, it doesn't seem like Angelus is lying about it. Then she remembers her present position and awkwardness pervades the room.

"Well then, it is late. I should be going." She fumbled towards the door, but he was already there, "Wait." he whispered.

"What?" She wanted to snap at him, but his closeness is a distraction, and the smouldering look he's giving her makes her weak at the knee. Her sharp reply turned out weaker than she had hoped.

"I just want to look at you, it's been a long time." He placed his hand at her cheek and slowly brought her face up.

"I…"

"Shhh.." with that, he kissed her, tentative at first as if he is scared of frightening her, then reverently tasting her, so gently that she cannot help but part her lips in response. They kissed with a newfound feverish need, lost in a long lost intimacy. Rubbing against each other, hoping to feel the heat beneath each other's clothing. His hand went around her waist and her back, feeling her curves and pulling her flush against him, closer to him. She lifts her arms to be around his, encompassing his build, needing to touch more of him. Her nipples harden at the contact of his hard chest. Groaning, Angelus lifts her off her feet, copping her ass in his arms and her legs immediately went around his waist. Her actions made him even harder than he already is, and she felt it keenly even against her jeans when it pushes and adds a sweet and agonizing pressure between her thighs. A pool of moisture gathered at the apex of her thighs, readying her for the pleasure she knows the man in front of her can make her feel. Without realizing it, they are by his desk, and he places her on it without letting her go. But her hands moved from his biceps to support herself from falling back, and the moment her hands touched the solid mahogany, it became real. She lift her arms again, this time, not to bring him closer but to push him away. Her legs uncoiled from his waist and she jumped off the table after her arms had put some distance between her and him.

"No, no, we can't." She mumbled, still shivering and trembling from the passion but she started towards the door. Quenching the desire between her legs with each step she took.

"Why not, you still want me, I can feel it Buffy. You're my wife." He reached out, trying to stop her from leaving, but if anything, that last statement exacerbated her anger.

"I'm your wife." She spits that fact out of her mouth like vile poison, turning around to face him once again, "And when were you going to be my fucking husband? Between this woman's bed and the next? You lying cheating piece of scum." Now she shivered from the anger and coldness she felt eight years ago from seeing Angelus and Darla in her apartment.

"What the hell are you talking about?" _It's not possible, it was just once, he hadn't meant to…_

"Don't play innocent with me Angelus, I saw you. I saw you and Darla naked! _In bed!_" Her tears came but she refused to let them fall and with that last word, she once again fled from him.

TBC...


	11. Chapter Ten

AN: Thanks to **emeraldsorceress** (lol conspiracy indeed! we like our Angelus baaahhddd), **Buff, Imzadi** (you catch on awfully quick! a little of what you seek is in this chapter and others will come), **j-x-2, Blondiegrl, Regan, Willow-189**. Thanks for your reviews! :)

Chapter Ten

As Buffy staggered out of the building and into her car, she had planned on driving back to the B&B. But she found that she couldn't, she couldn't move, she felt completely frozen by the encounter and her body was shaking like crazy every time she tries to do something, anything. She couldn't even climb into the backseat to grab the box of complimentary tissues that came with the car. So she did the only thing she could, she curled up on the front seat and sobbed miserably as she did that night when she came out of Darla's townhouse.

She could not stop, she had in her mind willed herself to stop being a fool, yet her tears would not obey her commands nor her pleads and instead stubbornly poured out of her. Years of pain and hatred saw a crack in the strong mask she built and took advantage. She curled up in her seat wallowed in distress that she did not notice the dark shadow which now comes to her car window, covering her in his darkness. He looked in and his heart was broken by the proximity of her in pain and the fact that he could not comfort her, no, more than that, to know that he was the one who caused her the pain. He hated himself more then, if that was possible, he loathed himself more, disgusted by his trespass. He watched cautiously as Buffy kept on sobbing and trembling and the grief turned into the bitter bile rising in his chest. The glass which separates them now seemed no less than the furthest distance that had physically separated them in these eight years.

Finally, after a long time which neither Buffy nor Angelus had kept, Buffy started to straighten up slowly, hesitantly as if she would fall back into the depth again at moments. She noticed the shadow thrown on her by the large figure standing next to her seat. She wiped the tears from her face and pushed the electronic control for the window once, lowering the window only for a couple of centimetres, not enough for anything except audio communication.

"What do you want?" The voice was weak, but there is no mistaking the solid disgust she had for him.

"I…I just want to talk." He force-slipped his fingers into the crack afforded by the few centimetres, sure, it's a tight squeeze, and he WILL lose a few fingers if she pushed that button to close again, but that's what he's betting on that she won't do, and she won't be able to just drive away.

"I don't wanna talk." She glared at his invading fingers, thinking about inserting needles under his fingernails…maybe pushing the WINDOW UP button. But she settled for pushing him back with her own fingers. Their fingers touch, sparkling the tiniest but undeniable existence of a tingle, a sensation that brings back intimate memories of other times when their skin touched. Buffy ignored that sensation of touching him after such a long time, and continued to push; Angelus pushed the first segment of joints in and clutched the window pane like his life depended on it.

"Buffy…she…it…it was nothing, it never meant anything to me, she was never a threat to us, she meant nothing to me." Angelus tried somehow to placate her anger, but not being used to explain himself or do anything so remotely as to plead, he was naturally terrible at it. Yet, the tone he took on, new and vulnerable in Buffy's ear, did make her pause in her motions. Although, it is unclear if it soothed or actually fuelled her resentment.

She looked straight into his eyes, "No. All that meant was she meant nothing to you. It meant nothing to you. But it meant something to me, something damn real. We had a fight Angelus, it's not a viable excuse for fcking other woman."

"It wasn't like that." _Here it comes, the usual excuses man had for pigheaded decisions_.

"I hear you. On the phone, I heard you on the phone."

"What?"

"It was a set up, Darla phoned me when you showed up on her doorstep, and she never turned the phone off, I heard your voice. I heard everything you did."

Angelus' coloring turned paler and greener than he'd ever been, it's not like he replayed his transgression with Darla everyday, but it had been the afternoon previous to Buffy's disappearance, an event which he thought a lot of. He remembered what he said.

_Eight years ago…_

"_Hello Darla." Angelus had appeared on Darla's doorstep inebriated, he oozed virility and his eyes darkened. _

"_Hello Angelus." Darla purred, ever since she'd returned from Europe, she had openly seek out Angelus to continue their little arrangement and did not cease even when she found him married. Angelus on the other hand seemed to have no inclination to continue their relationship and was, in fact, ignoring her and avoiding her at all cost, shielding his little wife from Darla and their past. But now, whatever could have brought Angelus back on Darla's doorsteps and in such a state, she is not going to waste it. "Would you like to come in?"_

"_That would be nice." Angelus entered and Darla snaked to the kitchen under the pretence of fetching him a drink, but actually, she had an extra phone set in the room. "Can I get you something to drink?"_

"_Scotch neat."_

_Darla poured the drink and dialled the number she had been calling day and night. As soon as it connects and a familiar voice rings out, she starts the show. _

"_So, Angelus, what brings you to my place at this hour?" Darla calls out, listening to the other side of the line but positioning the phone so she would not block its receiver. The silence not the dial tone on the other side of the line suggests that her question had caught the listener._

"_You know why." His voice was sleek with lust, "I thought you've wanted to continue our arrangement, isn't it why you keep calling and following me around?" Wasn't it nice that Angelus had such articulation and just the right loudness in his speech? Darla secretly glees._

"_And what about your little Wifee?"_

"_Don't think too highly of yourself Darla, it's just a fk."_

"_Then let's do it in the kitchen." She stowed the phone in a hidden but exposed place._

_Soon, there were no more voices, but lustful sounds permeating the place._

"So you knew that she let you know it on purpose, she wants to ruin our marriage! You're just going to let her win?" Angelus knows that he's grasping at straws, but the knowledge that his wife knew about his transgression, no more than that, the fact that she heard and possibly saw the aftermath of it, made him desperate and real fear starts to crawl and threatens to devour him.

"You know very well that it isn't about what she did, but what you did. And no one, no one can push you into doing something you don't want to do, remember?"

"Buffy…Buffy, please…give me another chance, I made a mistake, that's all, I won't do it again…please Buffy." He vehemently pleads, and Buffy was shaken by the desperation that's clear in his voice, but nevertheless, she steeled herself.

She replied in her own not unaffected tone, softly, "It's time to let go Angelus."

After few minutes, Angelus finally unclasped his hand from the window pane. Slowly, he withdrew his touch, and stepped away, his shadow no longer falls on her. Buffy pulled out, and drove back to the inn.

TBC....


	12. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: Not mine, except Alex :)

AN: Thanks to **emeraldsorceress** (thanks for feeling sorry for Angelus, I hope he will repay your kindness in "ways" lol), **Imzadi** (a girl after my own heart, you read my mind completely :) so happy!), **Willow-189** (I feel for you girl, I hope you kicked some academic ass..:)), **WarmTea** (love your name! hope you'll continue to update!). Thank you all for your generous reviews:) Are there ppl who reviewed? cuz I don't think the review count matches the reviews page...mm...if not...ppl...you're lagging!

Chapter Eleven

As Buffy entered the inn, she noticed that the light was on in her room and that Jenny was coming out of it. Buffy rushed towards her, "Oh my God, is something wrong with Alex?"

"Mom!" Her eight year-old rushed out of the room in his PJs, "Where did you go? I was so worried! I thought you were gonna be like them." Alex burst into tears.

Buffy felt horrible, she hadn't thought that Alex would wake up and found her gone. She should have left a note, but she didn't know what to put down. She hugged on to her son tightly, apologizing over and over again, "Oh, Alex, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to leave you alone like this. I just had some errand to run. I'm sorry, I should have told someone where I was going." Buffy had tears in her eyes again from seeing her son so distressed. The mother and son held on to each other as tightly as they can.

Faith came out of the room, frowning at Buffy. When Alex found Buffy to be gone, he'd gone to Jenny and asked if she would call Faith to see if his mother was with her friend. She wasn't, but Faith was determined to look after Alex's well-being, so she drove out to be with him.

After Buffy carried Alex into the bedroom and tucked him in again. She stayed by his bedside because she knows that he's still feeling insecure, opening his eyes from time to time to check for her presence. It took nearly half an hour till Alex fell into a deep slumber again.

Still holding on to Alex's hand, she said, "Hi Faith, I'm sorry that you had to come down here." Her eyes strained by a whole night of incessant crying.

"What happened? Where did you go tonight?" Faith was curious, Buffy looked all dishevelled, her eyes were red, much too red than it should be comforting Alex, she looked like she'd just been tossed around like a puppet, or fought a nasty war or something.

"I went to see Angelus." She confessed.

"And?" Faith was worried, she had thought it would be something along that line,

"I told him that I know, that, he slept with Darla." She paused, taking a deep breath, "I think it's over," Giving Faith a weak smile, "I'll be getting that divorce."

Faith said nothing, but went to Alex's bedside where Buffy sat and enveloped her best friend into a big hug. Buffy reached out to her with one arm and cried softly as Faith comforted her in mourning of her marriage.

Buffy woke up cursing the fact that this was the day which she is to meet some of the most important people in her future life in LA. She mumbled as she dragged herself from the bed to wash up. She was not in a good mood, the lack of sleep, the dramatics of last night and, though she would not admit to herself, the final understanding that it really is over between her and Angelus, brought about a black mood she could not shake.

After taking out her smartest business appeal, which is a light buttery yellow suit completed with pencil skirt that emphasis the lines of her legs, Buffy quickly dressed and went to wake a grumpy son up for their trip into Sunnydale.

As they entered Sunnydale, they drove directly to a building on Main Street. When she decided to return to Los Angeles and contemplated staying permanently, she started to search for a career opportunity. Before leaving LA, before Angelus, she was just a kid. She met Angelus when she was a sophomore in UCLA and married him before she became a junior. She quitted school after 6 months, never getting her degree in Art History. Before everything, Buffy had wanted to pursue a career in running an Art Gallery, her mother's art gallery to be precise. Ever since her mother's death when she was a freshman, she'd wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps, and her previous summers being her mother's unpaid child labour for her gallery had became an advantage. Now, she's obviously not qualified for that sort of work. Luckily, she had found a new opportunity. She stepped into Magic Box Publishing, and alerted the receptionist that Miss Maclay's 11 o'clock appointment has arrived.

"Miss Summers?" A timid woman came to fetch her at the front desk.

"Yes, Miss Maclay?" Buffy puts on the best smile she can manage.

"Yes, please come with me?" The woman smiled warmly at her, making Buffy's stomach less agitated and hopeful that her new job might work out.

As they walked down the corridor, Tara Maclay showed them her cubicle but led them into a room conspicuously marked _War Room_ on the door outside. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Summers."

"The pleasure's all mine, please call me Buffy. This is my son, Alex, I hope you don't mind that I brought him along, we have some other business in Sunnydale later."

"Oh, no, of course I don't mind. Hi, I'm Tara." She introduces herself.

"I'm Alex." Not shy at all, Alex introduces himself with a sparkling smile.

"So, let's get down to business. Can I get you something to drink first?" Tara moved to a small kitchen adjunct to the small conference room. "Hot chocolate? Coke? Tea?"

"Tea for me and I think hot chocolate for Alex would be great."

Tara brought in two cups of tea and a cup of hot chocolate on a tray. "So, I've talked to the Senior Editor, and he thinks that this is a great idea, and it's definitely going to sale. We're a small company, but we think we can do your travel book justice and we won't have to bring in a second investor."

Buffy beamed, "That's great! I've brought some pictures and writings of a couple of places that I think will be interesting."

"I can't wait to see them!" Tara smiled, "We're very honoured that you contacted us about publishing your travels, Miss Summers. Everyone's very enthusiastic about it after they've seen the pictures you've emailed us."

"I'm honoured that I'm publishing at all! I thought it was rather bold of me to just email you my proposal for a traveling book out of the blue." She pulled out a couple of yellow manila envelopes. "So, which country do you wanna look at first?" She read off the name she marked on the envelopes, "I brought, France, Denmark, Bhutan, Thailand, Czech Republic…"

"Wow." Tara was impressed, not only of the places where Buffy had gone, but that she was super-organized, it is gonna be a breeze working with Buffy Summers. "mm…what about Italy? We're thinking of doing something a bit more conventional first."

"Okay, but Italy's got a huge pile though. I spent quite some time there."

"Well, maybe we'll separate them into different books according to regions I guess." The two women chatted on about this future project, looking over the photos Buffy took and her scribbles of thoughts about Italy, and both felt relieved and sensing that this will be one of the best projects they've ever worked on.

After a light lunch in a sidewalk café, Buffy and Alex drove to a nice neighbourhood. They parked the car on the side of the curb, and walked to the doorstep of a nice, normal two-storey house with green rooftop and a small and neat garden. The mother and son looked at each other for strength, holding hands, Buffy rang the door bell.

The door was answered by a red-haired woman, it swung open cautiously. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Willow Rosenberg? Dr. Willow Rosenberg?"

"I'm Willow, sorry, do I know you? Are you from the university or the hospital?"

"Oh, no. um…I'm Buffy Summers." She put her arm around her son's shoulders, "This is Alexander Bill Harris."

TBC...


	13. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: Not mine

Thanks to all who have reviewed last time; apologies for making you wait this long; smirks for those who still wanna scream at me for keeping the mystery unsolved.

Chapter Twelve

Lindsey had another meeting with the CEO of O'Roarke Incorporated, a follow-up of yesterday's business. When he arrived on floor 57 though, he was stunned by the sight. After enduring O'Roarke's secretary's usual biting sarcasm, he entered the private office where, apparently, within a night, Angelus O'Roarke had aged years and he looked nearly…defeated. Lindsey took notice that he was wearing the same clothes he had on yesterday and his eyes were red.

"Good Morning Mr. O'Roarke."

"Good Morning Lindsey." Even his voice was unusually deep and scathed.

"About the documents you ask me to start preparing yesterday? I was wondering…" Lindsey wasn't very sure how to proceed and not sound like interference.

"I heard that you're getting married." The subject change was abrupt, and it moved on to something Lindsey didn't particularly want to share with his prominent client.

"Um…yes."

"Congratulation, Miss Morgan's a wonderful woman. Very loyal to the ones she loves."

"Thank you. How did you…"

"Mrs. O'Roarke is your fiancée's closest friend. I think you have probably found that out?" His wife's name did not come easy to Angelus and he moved his gaze to the floor to ceiling glass window surrounding the office.

"Yes."

"The divorce is amiable; you don't have to worry about choosing sides. I assume we both will be happy to retain your service once she knows the divorce will go through. But if she wants to look for another lawyer herself, I want you to represent her."

"You want me to protect her rights, even if it means against your own interest?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I can do that."

"Good. Proceed with the necessary documents."

That particular discussion ended there, and business as usual took over the conversation. Another half an hour passed before the end of the meeting and Lindsey excused himself from Angelus' office. As he neared the door, Angelus called out, "Lindsey."

"Yes?" He turned around.

"Did my invitation get lost in the mail?" Angelus asked blandly, his face showed no semblance of any emotion, it seemed like such a simple question.

Lindsey's brows furrowed, they didn't associate socially, Angelus knew this and yet he asked; it was not a question. "Probably, there were quite a number of invitations and the postal service these days are really lacklustre."

"So, you will send another invitation right? I won't want to miss your wedding."

"I have someone send it over directly."

"Great, Congratulations again. Looking forward to the party."

Faith was worried, looking around her apartment once more. She'd begun to clean out her stuff, getting ready to move into Lindsey's and have Buffy and Alex move into her apartment. She looked among the boxes filled with mementos of the past and unnecessities, all packed and ready for her next stage in life. A queasy feeling started in her stomach, and a chill in her feet. _This Saturday's it. _She looked down at her engagement ring. It was simple and unique, a band of platinum with a fiery red diamond. _I didn't even know there were red diamonds._ She smiled, remembering the numerous times that Lindsey had proposed.

The man had tried every trick in the world, but Faith always resisted, claiming that their relationship is fine and there's no need for a piece of paper. Until Lindsey sat her down and spelled out _his_ need. _I want you to belong to me, and I want to belong to you._ The man was nothing if not persistent, and there was something in his eyes that night. Faith saw and responded, "Yes." The moment the word slipped out between her lips, instead of the restlessness she thought she would feel by the constraints of the role she would be stepping into, she felt a sense of peace. Her eyes, never leaving Lindsey's, were misted; she wondered what took her so long to say yes. She loves him; that she can no longer deny. She'd known it all the while, but it scared her. Lindsey was in fact the first serious relationship she'd ever had. That's not to say that she was a virgin, far from it, Faith was the party girl. She loved her hedonistic lifestyle and strived to find pleasure at every turn of her life. She never ever had the thoughts of settling down. Until she met Linds.

It was instant attraction. Fire and heat. While Faith had gone home satisfied of an afternoon's work well-done, and physically sated; she never expected to see Lindsey again. A little disappointing maybe, but for Faith, the next bit of fun is never that far away. And surely the little regret she felt now will pass soon enough. It did, the next day, when Lindsey called and asked her out for a little drinky-thing and maybe dinner, and maybe something more. A little drinky-thing, turned into dinner indeed, and something more. The progress repeated itself everyday for a month, with weekends being the perfect festive grounds for the lovers.

Before Faith had realized that a whole month had passed, Lindsey had managed to insinuate himself pretty well in her life. The man was definitely smart and sexy. While Faith would have thought that dating was a confining and repetitious activity. Her time with Lindsey was never so. She'd never felt more at ease with another man, and more excited and more fun. He would tease so much life out of her, enjoying the person and woman that she is just as he made sure she enjoyed him.

But deep inside, there was always this fear. Fear of betrayal, of abandonment, of love. She'd been deadly afraid that all that they have is just an illusion. That sometime, anytime, soon perhaps, that she would see the reality of who he is. Or, that he would see the reality of who she is. It never happened. In fact, everything became more real when they're together, the heat, the looks, the ice-cream. And this Saturday, in just 4 more days, she will be his wife.

Keeping her fingers crossed, Faith smiled and whistled as she re-enters her bedroom to change for dinner plans with Buffy and Lindsey.

TBC...

Review please.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: Not mine  
AN: whew...after that last hiatus, I hope there won't be anymore! But unlikely to have v. frequent updates anyways, still got school work. sigh

Many thanks to **mickeyblueeyes** (which big fight do you mean? I think I may have written about it before. And as of now, the past may be put on hold for a few chapters...you'll see), **Goddessa39** (I'm not fond of Bill either, but someone I know is...thus), **Kastia** (yes ma'am :) Soon), **monkichl** (aww...thanks sweetie, but you're obviously in dire lack of good BA fics...go read Ducks or Jo, meanwhile, I'm at your service), **Regan** (I'm glad to be back :) thanks! no pressure...lol) and **Imzadi **(as perceptive as ever, and thanks for the lovely imagery of Angelus bending over backwards...lol mm...children, we must all thank Imzadi...I feel a particular good mood coming over me.)Thank you all for being a wonderful reader and let me know that you appreciate my little input. You guys are the best!

Chapter Thirteen

"I'm very happy to finally meet you Buffy." Lindsey smiled and stood to shake hands with the blonde as she approached the table with her son.

Buffy, however, felt a slight embarrassment as she recalled the circumstances which they last met in. But she smiled back at Lindsey, although he does work for Angelus, the man standing in front of her seems sincere. "It's nice to meet you too. This is my son, Alex."

"Hello Alex, I've heard so much about you."

"Hello." Alex replied taciturnly. Buffy felt her face heated at her son's reply and would have shoot Alex a stern look if she hadn't been interrupted by Faith's appearance.

"There you two are." She greeted Buffy and Alex both with warm hugs and sat down on the empty chair between Lindsey and Alex.

"Hello Aunt Faith." Alex's sweet voice brought a slight turned corner of his lips from Lindsey.

"So, have you guys ordered?" Faith leaned conspiratorially towards Alex, "they make a fabulous chocolate à la death and spunky crème brulée, the mango sorbet with chocolate crépe is equally sinful."

"Hey, no indulging in sweets. Good nutritious food first. Maybe something with extra broccoli."

"Mom! Yuck!"

Lindsey looked on, feeling a little left out until Faith looked in his direction with a smile; all of a sudden, he was invited into the warmth and he chuckled at his own silliness.

Afterwards, dinner carried on without a hitch. The food was wonderful and all the diners felt extra ravenous and ate more than they used to under the influence of such wonderful companionship. Buffy and Alex shared anecdotes of their years on the road. Faith and Lindsey filled them up on the wedding details and bits of fun stories of their job. After the main courses have been removed, the ladies took their leave to refresh themselves.

"So, what do you think of Lindsey?" Faith asked anxiously.

"He's totally in love with you." Buffy gave her a huge smile. She felt a little relieved and silly for thinking that her friend could ever been a victim of that nice man's vicious plots. Getting to know Lindsey tonight was exactly what she needed and she felt proud that her friend had found someone who loves her and deserves her love.

"You met him all for 2 hours!" Faith rolled her eyes, but her grin and the blush on her cheek cannot hide the pleasure she felt to hear her friend confirm what she already knew.

"Yes, but he knows you so well and that shows in his extremely attentive way of making your dinner just the way you like it. And those little looks…mm…dead giveaways."

"Yeah, I guess." Faith let out a little girly sigh that Buffy never thought she'd hear from Faith. It was almost…gushy. "But do you…approve?"

"You mean, besides good taste in his fiancée?" Buffy teased, but she caught the serious look Faith gave her in the mirror. "Okay. I think he's great."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really. He seems very intelligent, very smart, but still nice. He, at least, has some manners. Unlike Alex. I wonder what's gotten to him."

"Aw. I noticed that too, I think your son's just being protective. It's so cute."

"Well, his mama's not too fond of the tactics." Buffy joked. "Okay, I'm ready to go."

"You go ahead first, I gotta make a call to check with the caterer."

"They're still working nine at night?"

"They're wedding caterers, this is their money money time."

As Buffy approached their table, she found Lindsey all alone and looking towards her in a contemplative manner. "Where's Alex?"

"Oh, he went to check out the desserts they have on display." He nodded towards the other side of the room.

"Oh." All of a sudden, things became awkward as they realize that they're alone for now and the strain brought by the other side of their acquaintance starts to show.

It was Buffy who made the first move. "I forgot to thank you for helping me the other day."

"Oh, it was nothing." Lindsey felt slightly relieve that they're broaching the topic. He started carefully, "I think you should know that I am Angelus O'Connor's lawyer."

"Yes, I know that." Buffy felt tense, she started to remember that she had no idea what ground Angelus and she are on now. She had felt that last collision to mean an end of their marriage, but is that also what Angelus felt? What if Angelus still refuses to divorce her?

"He's told me that you've decided to get a divorce." He paused, "Is this what you want?" Buffy nodded and offered no further information, "If you wish, I would prepare the papers."

"So, he's agreed to it?"

"Yes. He wants me to represent you if you wish. But if this is going to be a no-fault divorce, based on your long period of separation, I could just prepare the necessary documents and it should proceed without a hitch."

"That would be exactly what I want." She wetted her suddenly dried lips.

"Okay, then I will do that." He cleared his throat, "About the divorce settlements."

"I don't want anything from him, just the divorce." She interrupted him firmly.

Lindsey nodded, "There's something I should tell you though. Angelus asked me for an invitation to the wedding."

Buffy look alerted, "And?"

"Well, I wasn't really able to not invite him."

"We have to tell Faith." Lindsey looked stricken, "Don't worry. I'm sure she'll understand." Buffy offered Lindsey a shy smile.

Alex came bouncing back with Faith, "I'm getting the Mango sorbet with pineapple crepe."

When group came back to the Inn, Alex was sent off to his bed for the big day tomorrow when they're moving into Faith's apartment.

The adults, however, went into the inn's sitting room for some coffee.

"What? I can't believe you work for that bastard! How did I not know this? And you invited him to our wedding!" Faith's reaction was expected, but it was late and her voice rang out clear with the silence around them.

"Sh…! It's no big deal Faith."

"It is a big deal! My fiancée works for the lowest scum on earth and he hid that from me? And he's going to be at my wedding? Are you kidding me that it's not a big deal?"

"He's only one of my many clients." Lindsey explained as calmly as he could, "And we don't socialize, which is why you never knew about him."

"You didn't try to hide him from me?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"No! Why would I do that? I had no idea you even know him."

"Alright, then why did you invite him to the wedding? I didn't see him on the list!" _I'd have scratched him out._

"Actually he wasn't." Lindsey sighed, "As I said, we don't socialize. He knows that I'm getting married and that was it. I had no idea he knew who I'm marrying and I knew that I was under no obligation to send him an invitation." He looked at Buffy, "He asked me for an invitation just this morning."

"And you gave him one?"

"Lindsey's hardly in the position to refuse him." Buffy pointed out.

"Are you going to be alright seeing him?"

"I'll be fine."

"He did tell me to go through with the divorce papers." Lindsey reminded them with the detail that Angelus will soon be out of their life.

"I still can't believe I have to entertain the scum on MY day." Faith grumbled.

TBC...  
Reviews please


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimers: Nothing's mine, except Alex  
AN: I'm sooo sorry! This chapter took so long, nearly two full months. RL's been real busy and no inspiration. sigh Please review It's the reviews that really keep me going.

Lots of thanks to **WarmTea** (I'm glad I made your morning a little happier:)), **Imzadi **(glad you like this Lindsey, just for you I'm gonna write a bit more of Lindsey in coming chapters. Hey, what about suggestive Lindsey/Faith smut?), **Regan**, **reader**, **ba4eva**, **buff**, **goddessa39 **(ruin Faith's wedding? The woman will prolly have my head),**Kastia** (sorry, I'm liking the mystery..prolly cuz I know what's going on..lol). You guys are great, keep up the reviews!

**Chapter Fourteen**

In the midst of all the planning and moving, Saturday arrived a lot faster than they expected. Although Buffy had met most of Lindsey's family who came all the way from Texas to LA for the wedding at the wedding rehearsal and dinner, she felt a little overwhelmed on the day of the wedding greeting another huge flux of Lindsey's extended family. Compare to Lindsey, Faith's side of the church had little family but she more than made up for it with friends from all walks of life. It was quite amusing to see Lindsey's second cousin, the pig farmer and Faith's friend Lorne, a trendy karaoke club owner with the flashiest tux deep in discussion over the past, present and future of Nashville.

"Buffy!" Faith shrilled, she circled small room reserved for the bride's preparations, "Is Lindsey here?"

Buffy rolled her eyes, "He's the groom, he's here way before you did."

"Oh, yeah."

"Where's Alex?" Buffy frowned, her son was nowhere in sight in the little room where concealment is impossible. The ceremony's about to start, the ring bearer cannot be missing!

One of Lindsey's many nieces, a cute little girl named Maura, being the flower girl was recently in close vicinity of the ring bearer volunteered what she knows, "He said he's gonna have The Talk with Uncle Lindsey." She paused and wrinkled her cute little nose, "What does that mean?"

The two elder women looked at each other with amusement, decided to let that little bit of information go.

"How do I look?" Faith started to pick at non-existent particles off her dress.

"Beautiful, Gorgeous!" She lowered Faith's lace veil, "You're glowing."

"I'm nervous as hell." She took a deep breath to calm herself, checking her ensemble in the mirror for the millionth time. "Did you see him?"

Buffy shook her head.

"Well, don't you worry, I'm here."

Buffy arched her eyebrows, "No! You're the bride today! Nothing is more important than you. If it comes to it, I will take care of Angelus. End of discussion." She added as Faith tried to speak up.

Alex finally re-entered the room, looking a little flushed; he paused at the doorway when all conversation came to an end and eyes focused on him the moment he stepped through the threshold.

"Where were you?"

"Nowhere." Alex flashed a charming smile at his mom and aunt, the only person who appeared distracted is Maura, who firmly attached herself to his arm silently declaring the desire to never let go.

"Are they ready for us?" Buffy lets that slip and focused on the wedding.

"Yup."

"Alright, let's go."

The ceremony was beautiful and warm, full of well-wishing family and friends. Buffy's eyes became red when the bride and groom exchanged their vows. The bestman held out his handkerchief for Buffy and was thanked with a warm though quivering smile.

As the minister proclaim them wife and husband, the church ring out in cheers, a rambunctious group of cattle ranchers, lawyers and artists. Faith's face glowed with love as she glided down the aisle with her husband.

Buffy followed them with her arm looped in the bestman's arm. She puts on a big smile for the well-wishers, it froze when she saw someone in the back. There he was, standing amongst the others in a black tux, still devastatingly handsome. She couldn't see his face or his expressions because she reflexively turned towards the other side of the room, smiling her big smile. She must have held on to the bestman's arm too tight because he looked down at her in concern, and perhaps partly in pain. She flashed her sweetest "nothing's wrong" smile at him and they continued to follow the bride and groom to the car and headed for the reception.

Angelus slipped unnoticed except by his neighbours into his seat after the toast had already been delivered and the guests seated, dinning under a big white canopy set up on the garden-terrace of the luxurious Hyperion Hotel.

He's placed among Lindsey's colleagues at Wolfram and Hart and some of his other clients seated at a distance from the main table but it offered him a good view of the bridesmaid. Disregarding others at his table, he marvelled silently at how different she seemed after so many years, a new-found ease amongst strangers, more sure of herself. He watched the wedding party chat with guests, many of whom Buffy obviously have never seen before. He saw how the bestman grinned at her and introduced her to Lindsey's family. He watched her converse with Faith and the little boy next to her, joy is obvious in her laughs and as she watches Faith and Lindsey, he pressed his lips together tightly.

He thought back to their wedding, it had been a quick trip to Vegas which he persuaded her to have. He didn't want all the trappings of a big society wedding, which is most likely what he'll have to have if his publicist and other people he does business caught wind that the consummate bachelor is thinking of marrying. Buffy had no close family in the states, her father was in Spain and her aunt in Illinois, and she had no contact with either since her mother's funeral. And Faith at the time was in New York for a shoot. Buffy was hesitant at first, but at last, gave in to Angelus' will. Now, he looked at her, wondering if she had regretted that decision and wondered if at such an early stage, their marriage was doomed.

Buffy was conscientious of Angelus' staring as she tries to listen to Lorne chatting about the musical arrangement for the reception. She nodded absent-mindedly and Lorne noticed her distraction, he patted her cheek indulgently and engaged the other guests in conversation to give Buffy the moment of lapse she needed from her bridesmaid duties. It was not quite what Buffy wanted though, so she devoted herself to Alex.

Soon, the live band started to play and Lindsey led his bride on to the dance floor to start the dancing.

"May I have this dance?" Mark, the bestman came to claim her hand. She smiled and let herself be led onto the dance floor.

"So, where have you been in the stream of woman Lindsey and Faith have been trying to set me up with?"

"I just came back from a long trip."

"Oh, really. Where did you go?"

"Just places."

"Places huh? Elusive woman. And are you here to stay?"

"Yes. My son's starting elementary school."

"I remember, the ringbearer right? Alex?" He looked towards the little boy sitting next to his niece Maura, "He's a handsome boy, his father must be pretty good looking."

"Yes he was." She smiled in remembrance. The song had ended and the two of them started walking back to their table.

A man intercepts them as the band struck up another slow dance. "May I have this dance?" Not waiting for a word, he swept in and held tight to Buffy's hand and took her away from Mark.

"What are you doing?" Buffy lowered her voice but it didn't keep the angered tone out of it.

"Dancing with you." She pulled back to draw her hands away but he tightened his grip on her hand and waist. "Just one dance, I'm giving you the divorce, you can't just give me one dance?" His tone when mentioning the divorce was bitter and Buffy was further enraged by it but not wanting to make a scene, she relented and followed him in the steps.

_Love me tender,  
love me sweet,  
never let me go.  
You have made my life complete,  
and I love you so. _

Love me tender,  
love me true,  
all my dreams fulfilled.  
For my darlin' I love you,  
and I always will.

Between their silence, the lyrics of the song rings louder and reminded them both of a bittersweet past that is so far away.

_"With this ring, I thee wed." _

"With this ring, I thee wed."

Under the plastic flower arch in an Elvis-approved wedding, the same song played over and over again at their wedding. Ironically, it played here again after nine years. They both seemed alerted to the fact yet remained quiet.

_Love me tender,  
love me long,  
take me to your heart.  
For it's there that I belong,  
and we'll never part. _

Love me tender,  
love me dear,  
tell me you are mine.  
I'll be yours through all the years,  
till the end of time.

(When at last my dreams come true  
Darling this I know  
Happiness will follow you  
Everywhere you go).

As the song ended, Buffy pulled away from Angelus and this time, he let go without a word. It was only then that Buffy saw his claddaugh ring, turned in, glistening in the candlelight. She looked up into his eyes and stunned by the emotion in his eyes making them a shade darker. She looked away in haste and returned to her table.

Pulled away for a moment by Alex's inquiry of the man dancing with her, by the time she looked back, Angelus was on longer in sight.

Finally, the reception dwindled by the departure of the newlyweds on their way to the airport to Rome. Buffy and Alex climbed into the backseat of Lorne's sedan, "Mom!" Alex's voice rings out in the nearly empty parking lot. In a distance, out of sight, a flicker of cigarette ash landed on a man's shoe as he watched the car pull out and into the street traffic.

TBC…


	16. Chapter Fifteen

AN: Okay, this chapter may be a little crazy...but bear with me.

Thanks to those who have reviewed: Mia, buff, lessthanangelic1, invisibleA, Spike's ho-bag, goddessa39, Regan, Jess, ya ya, Kastia, kayley, mal.

Chapter Fifteen

"_Hello Buffy, um…This is Giles, Rupert Giles of the Inn? I just thought that you would want a heads-up. Um…someone came looking for you today and wanted to give you a court order of some sort, I'm not sure what of course, it wouldn't be right. I hope it's not something too serious. Anyway, I've sent him off to your new address and just called to warn you a bit beforehand. And since you'll be staying in LA for now, Jenny and I would love to see you again sometime, you're always welcome to stop for a cup of tea. That's all, um…have a nice day then."_

Buffy frowned as she listened to the message playing on the answer machine when she got home Monday afternoon from shopping with Alex for school supplies. She was glad to hear from Giles but confused about this court business but then she remembered the divorce and attributed the court order to those proceedings.

With that thought in mind, Buffy was not particularly stressed when a man came knocking to deliver a court order. She signed for it, attempted a smile at receiving it, and brought it into the small half-open kitchen. She poured herself a cup of tea and sat down to read the document that would end her marriage. She was not at all prepared for what she read.

_Motion for Custody_

_The Family Court of the State of California requests the presence of Ms. Buffy Anne Summers in the matter of custody for the minor, Alexander Bill Harris. _

She re-read the words again twice, but they did not change their form, nor did they make any more sense.

_It has come to the court's attention that the named minor might be under the care of the wrong guardianship as to the wishes of his parents. A potential claim to sole guardianship of the minor has arisen and is currently under the review of the court. _

_Thus, the court advises Ms. Summers to prepare for the surrender of the guardianship to minor Harris if and when the court finds in favour of the Plaintiff: Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Osbourne. _

_The court date set for the hearing is on the 12th of August, 2005 at 5124 Court Street, Los Angeles California._

She sat there for some time in shock of the news she just received, the words have not made any more sense before Alex poked his head into the kitchen in concern.

"Mom?"

"Yes?" She folded the letter up in haste and looked at her son.

"There's someone at the door, didn't you hear the knock?" He looked worried, "Do you want me to get it?"

"NO!" Buffy stood immediately and snapped the answer, then she pulled herself together when she see her son's stunned face, "I'm sorry Alex, I'll get the door. Why don't you go into my room to watch the TV in there, okay sweetie? And don't come out until I tell you to, would you do that please?"

"Okay." Still looking doubtful, Alex went into the room and turned on the TV. Buffy did not answer the door until she hears the sound coming from it.

She stood in front of it, "Who is it?" Her voice sounded a lot more uncertain and fearful than she'd like.

"Open the door." The threatening tone was thinly veiled but it was familiar and not the threat which Buffy had anticipated.

"Angelus?"

"Open the door." The demand was repeated.

"No."

"Unless you're never leaving this apartment, I would recommend that you open this door right now Buffy, because I'm not going anywhere."

Finally, the door opened and revealed a slightly dishevelled Angelus.

"What do you want?"

"When did you move in here?" He pushed his way into the apartment.

"Before the wedding, not that it's any business of yours."

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"You know who, the boy who called you mom at the party. He's my son isn't he?"

"No, he's not." Buffy scoffed and walked back to the kitchen.

"What? No, you're lying. He's about the right age, it was that last time. You would never cheat on me."

"And once again, the great Angelus's ego and piggish manner outshine everyone else."

"Buffy."

"What do you care anyways? You don't want children remember? Alex is not your son. Alex is my son, but he's not my biological child. Didn't I tell you to stop reading those harlequin romances? What, you think I'm gonna run away pregnant with your child and bring him up all by myself and then come back to you one day for a big ole' teary reunion? Please."

"What? I don't understand."

"These days I'm much more inclined to have the kid and then sue you for child support."

"Wait, wait. So Alex is not my child. But he looks like me."

"Gosh, so full of yourself, just cuz my son is handsome and adorable does not mean he's yours. Alex is NOT your son. His parent's were orphans; they died after an accident and left Alex to me as his legal guardian."

"Questionable reasoning."

"Okay, reason this, the first 6 months after I left you, I moved constantly, I was always on the road, you should know, your detectives were chasing me down. You think I can move that swiftly if I was pregnant?"

"You could have been very strong."

"Ugh, why are you so stubborn? What would it take to convince you?"

"DNA testing."

"No one is sticking a needle in my son. If you really want to do that, get a court order. And after you learn the truth, I'll slap you with a harassment suit and restraining order. Then legally, you'll be out of our hair forever."

"Fine, I'll trust you on this." He tried to rein in his anger. Still slightly suspicious that Buffy's lying, not that he cares if Alex is really his son, "You still think I'm handsome and adorable."

"What?" Buffy was stunned at the sudden statement. When did she…oh, the discussion about Alex. She felt uneasy but recovered quickly. "So, I have eyes, a lot of men are handsome and adorable. Like Colin Firth! Tall, dark hair, sexy smiles."

"Who the fuck is Colin Firth?"

"Excuse me! Language!" Buffy glared at Angelus. "A British actor, a very fine one, I met him in Italy."

"So, your picking up men in foreign countries is more acceptable behaviour for your son to witness than swearing?" Angelus riled up over Buffy's acknowledgement of some other cute guy.

Hearing his comment, Buffy's eyes grew colder than ever, and her tone dropped to an eerily calm. "His SON was Alex's playmate in preschool, and he was a gentleman. And you better get out right now Angelus."

He remain unmoved from his position, "What the hell are you doing with someone else's child anyway? Do you really think you can do this by yourself Buffy?"

She tried to stay calm but she was further exasperated by his unintended reminder of the legal document which she had just received.

"Alex is not someone else's son, he's my son. He's been my son for five years," her voice wavered and her face and eyes reddened, "I've been the only parent he knows since he was three and I'm doing just fine. Don' you dare use that tone with me, you have no idea what I'm capable of doing now or ever. Get out. Get out!" She closed in on Angelus and with a surprising amount of force, pushed him out of the door and slammed the door in his face.

TBC…

Reviews please.

So, I know that this is not quite what a lot of you are hoping for, but seriously aren't you all bored with the usual pregnant fics now? This is not an intended attempt to vex ppl, the plot had already been determined before this fic was written. Don't worry, we're going in for some major fun:)


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Dear all who have previously reviewed, thank you:) I've heard we're not allowed to thank our readers anymore...is that true? someone please enlighten me?

Disclaimers: not mine.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Buffy retained the service of Mr. Charles Gunn, Esq. by the recommendation of Giles. She had struggled with herself about whether or not she should call and ask for Lindsey's advice, but not wishing to disturb the honeymooners and the fear of Angelus somehow finding out her troubles made her resisted that option. Luckily, Charles Gunn seemed like a very capable lawyer. He listened to her situation attentively and seemed readily to jump on the case for her. After an initial consultation of her adoption documents, he advised Buffy to submit her own request of guardianship as is within her rights. Further legal actions will have to wait until the court's decision on whether or not to consider her claim along side with the Osbournes. But as Buffy did obtain Alex's guardianship lawfully and she had been his guardian for the past five years, she stands a good chance of winning the case. Buffy left with a more assured faith in the matter but was nonetheless still agitated.

September brings a new schedule into their life with Alex starting in elementary school; Buffy is left at home alone with her work on the travelling books and her thoughts of the custody case. She had not told Alex anything about his cousin wanting his custody.

Her thoughts tracked back to the afternoon they spend in Sunnydale with Willow Osbourne.

"_Alexander Bill Harris." Willow repeated the name as she stared at the little boy she had longed to meet standing in her doorway. She traced his face for the familiar features of her cousin Xander and found them in his dark curls and intelligent eyes, the shape of his ears and the tilt of his head as he examined Willow._

"_Oh, God. Come in, come in." Willow hastily realized her poor manners of leaving her guests outside and lead them into the living room. _

_As they sat down, Willow's eyes hardly left Alex's figure as she addresses them both, "I can't believe you're here. I…I never got to meet you and…well, you're here now. Can I get you some iced tea? Or coke? What about Orange juice? I've got juice!" She started up, before she headed to the kitchen, "um...I'll be right back, you won't leave right?"_

"_We won't leave." Buffy replied._

_Willow disappeared into the kitchen and brought back with her, a large pitcher of iced tea, a can of coke and a bottle of orange juice and various bits of cake and biscuit._

"_I still can't believe you're here." She seemed to be a little more collected as she urged her guests to partake in their refreshments. "I went to Norway when I heard of the accident, but then, you had left already."_

"_I'm sorry, it's my fault. I didn't realize Xander or Anya had any surviving relatives. Alex found your name in some of his father's letters and notebook. We understand you're his cousin?"_

_Willow nodded, "I'm Xander's cousin and best friend really. We grow up together, here, in Sunnydale."_

That afternoon had passed peacefully in Dr. Willow Rosenberg-Osbourne's living room with old family albums and yearbooks of growing years shared by Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris. They had been as close as brother and sisters. Though distant cousins, both came from households of neglecting parents, their close age and proximity aided their bond all the way through high school. However, changes came when Willow went on to university and Xander became a construction apprentice and met his future wife, Anya Jenkins, a Norwegian exchange student. They had fallen in love, hard and fast. Willow had almost no spare time; always working in the hospital, growing apart became natural. But the real break had come when Xander decided to move to Norway with Anya after her exchange year ended. Willow was upset, naturally, as she was very much attached to Xander and cannot imagine him living in another country. The two had quarrelled but he remained adamant, Xander and Anya Harris had married in a civil ceremony in LA and moved back to Norway 3 months after the wedding. Communication between the cousins were frequent in the first year, but grown less and less.

Her thoughts ended when the German cuckoo clock on the wall sounded out 10 melodic coos. Buffy hurried to get ready for her meeting with Gunn at eleven o'clock in his office downtown.

She arrived five minutes ahead of time. There was no one at the front desk of the small firm, so she walked towards the office she visited last time. Knocking on the door, she entered when someone inside issued an invitation.

He was on the phone but nodded toward the seat in front of him. Buffy sat down and studied the diplomas displayed on the wall.

"I see, all right, I will discuss this with her." The other end continued, "Yes." He hesitated, "If you wish. Good bye.

"Hello Ms. Summer." Charles Gunn leaned over to shake her hand, "How are you doing?"

"Good, I guess, considering." She shrugged, "What is happening now with the custody case?"

"Unfortunately, it's still on." He gave her a sympathetic glance, "I had thought the other side had barely anything to stand on and the matter would be dropped." He opened a green file.

"Now, as I understand, you met Anya and Xander Harris in Norway in December 1999, correct?" Buffy nodded as she continued, "You were next door neighbours for almost 6 months. Then the Harrises had a car accident and left you with the custody of their child?" He paused, "Didn't it occur to you that that was rather strange? That they would ask that of a _near_ stranger?"

She shook her head, "We had become rather close in that time. I spent a lot of time babysitting for Alex and they knew they can trust me. Xander never mentioned any families in the States and Anya was an orphan, and they didn't really have other friends, so I just thought…"

"It was Mrs. Harris who gave you custody?"

"Yes. Xander…Xander died in the accident and Anya followed a week later. She gave me custody then, she knew her condition was serious and that she wasn't going to survive."

"So she was lucid, she knew what she was doing."

"Yes! The social worker was there to testify, everything was legal!"

Gunn nodded in understanding, "But unfortunately, Mrs. Harris didn't know about her husband's preference."

"What?"

"The Osbournes have three letters where Mr. Harris mentioned that he would like Dr. Rosenberg to assume the position of Alex's guardian should accidents befall him and Mrs. Harris. " He continued, "That's a strong point for their side."

"But…I've also been Alex's parent for the past five years; surely the court will take that into consideration!"

"Attachment and stable home life is important and often weighted heavily with judges." He frowned, "but I am worried about something else now."

"What?"

"That you were…or you are married right now. And that you neglected to bring that point up with me."

TBC…


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer: not mine:) I just play in the kiddie pool.

AN: Thank you, really, to all who have reviewed. You guys are the best, absolutely, always. Thanks for sticking to this story, although it's now growing larger and longer and insufferable! lol I hope this Angelus will _please_ some of you. I'm curious to know if I have proven you wrong or if you'd guess my moves somewhere plotwise:) Please do review, would love you hear from you all...

Chapter Seventeen

He felt both pity and wariness for the girl sitting in front of him. No, not a girl, a woman. Not to be underestimated despite her blonde hair and petite figure. He'd seen first-hand of her protectiveness of the ones she love and her full devotion to carry out that protection. The protective lioness now sits in front of him with her mouth slightly open from the sudden breath she took, her eyes wild open, vulnerable as a girl. Intriguing mixture.

The _girl_ is the wife of Angelus O'Roarke. One of the city's most important businessmen, with money and connection the whole country envies. Gunn wondered how he came to represent her in what was suppose to be a simple custody case, even then, surely with her husband's connections she could find some fancy school lawyer and not someone who fought tooth-and-nails to get a small office in a small law firm. Don't take him wrong, he's a damn good lawyer and he knows that but it doesn't change the fact that he also know rich people stick to their own kind.

And the fact that Mrs. O'Roarke had never even mentioned to him of her marital status, Gunn snorted mentally, _was she afraid that he's gonna sell this to the tabloid?_ He frowned, how is he supposed to do his work if his client conceals from him some basic facts about her?

After a couple of minutes of silence, Buffy recovered from her shock. She had avoided disclosing her marital status; it just didn't seem important since she'd adopted Alex on her own and now with the imminent divorce, she can see no reason why her marital status would make anything different. She told Gunn exactly that.

He frowned at the naiveté of his client, does she really think it makes no difference or did she hope it would not be? "The truth is it does. It would make a difference once the Osbournes' lawyer gets a hold of this. It's not going to be pretty, a single woman going up against a couple in adoption court. Divorce might let them suggest the limited family life you can offer and question your commitment." At the look of her protest, "I'm just saying. They'll say that and they'll use it to their best ability. It could hurt."

Buffy felt cold, "What do I do?" Paused, "How did you know about this?"

"I told him." A voice came from the door which opened quietly during their conversation.

"What?" Buffy stood abruptly from her seat, she was surprised by the appearance of the one person she didn't want to know about the lawsuit and the one she never wanted or at least expected to see soon. She swung to Gunn and spat, "How did he know about this? Did you tell him? I can't believe…" Her voice escalated to the thrilling range in accordance to her rage.

"Calm down, Miss Summers." Gunn quickly cut in, "Mr. O'Roarke, this is a private conversation. I'm allowing you to join us as a courtesy but I see Miss Summers is not yet ready for a discussion yet. I'm going to ask you to wait in the waiting room outside." Standing imperviously against Angelus' incensed look at being dismissed, he added pointedly, "Please."

Buffy sat in her seat with a stiffened back, ready to jump out at a moment's notice, she glared angrily at Gunn. He stared back fearlessly, "First, Miss Summers, YOU should have been the one to tell me about this. I am telling you now that it is **damaging** to have your lawyer walk into court without proper and accurate information. Of course, any information you divulge to me will always be strictly confidential. But if you hide things from me, especially something as important as this, I won't be able to give you the legal advice you need and deserve. Do you understand?"

Buffy had the grace to admit her fault when accused correctly.

"Second, I agreed to Mr. O'Roarke joining this meeting because he already knew about your situation. He was the one who contacted me and I wanted to know exactly how the situation is between the two of you." He smiled warily, "I guess I got my wish.

"You need to talk to him. It will be in your best interest to remain, at least on the surface, amiable with your ex-husband. The judge already has to consider your single status and divorce; a messy divorce will not help your case. Especially since your soon-to-be ex is well-known in LA."

"It won't be a messy divorce."

"All divorces are messy." Gunn states plainly with the knowledge from seeing the numerous divorce cases pass through his desk, "Mr. O'Roarke, you may come in now."

The tall figure clad in designer suit reappeared in the doorway; Angelus had not been away far. His dark eyes fixed on Buffy's figure. She avoided his looks.

"Hello Mr. O'Roarke, thank you for waiting." Gunn intervened, "Won't you sit down?"

"Won't admit to your lawyer that you're married? Buffy?" Angel drawled, "People might think you're ashamed."

She ignored his taunts, "I didn't think it mattered, we're getting a divorce soon, remember?"

"That's not what I heard."

"Excuse me?" Buffy finally turned around in her chair and faced him, her fury incensed further by his laidback position in his chair and the small cold smile on his lips.

"It doesn't sound like it doesn't matter; it sounds like our divorce is going to get you a big nasty cross on the judge's plate." He sat up from his position, his face only inches from hers, breathing in her scent and enveloping her in his. "I have a proposition.

"You could start by staying married to me."

"What?"

"You're getting repetitious, Honey."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm willing…" Buffy's face turned away in refusal to hear him any longer, she started to rise from her chair, but Angelus reached and held on to her forearm tightly and stayed her escape, "I'm willing to hold off the divorce procedures until after your trial."

Buffy wrestled her arm away from him but remained standing.

"Why?"

He said no more to her but addressed Gunn, "I need a moment with your client."

Gunn looked to Buffy, she crossed her arms in front of her and nodded her consent. He looked warily at Angelus but left the pair in his office.

"What do you want Angelus? Why are you doing this?"

"A reconciliation."

"What?"

"I want a reconciliation, no more talk of divorce."

"No way."

"Don't kid yourself Buffy, you need this advantage."

"I don't need you." She hissed, turning away from him again, ready to call Gunn back into the room, when he snatched her arm to pull her close to him. The close vicinity unnerves her but she shivered from what he said.

"Don't kid yourself Buffy, you need this marriage. You need all the advantage you can get. How else are you going to win against a doctor with impeccable records such as Willow Rosenberg? And her husband, the musician who works from home, gives high school kid band lessons? They can offer Alex a stable life, loving family and she's his closest blood relative. What can you offer for his future?

"How much royalty can you get from those books you plan on writing? They're a small publishing house, they can't be offering you that much. You don't have much left from your mother's life insurance and you want nothing from me after the divorce. That boy's financial future's not looking too good huh?

"And what about family life? Sure, you've brought him up thus far, but he's gonna grow; you're a single mom bringing up a child all by yourself. Doesn't look too good against the Osbournes. Not to mention that Alex missed his elementary school entrance, didn't he? Sacrificed while you drag him across the globe. Tsk, tsk, that won't look good at all in front of the judge."

"How did you know…" She was bewildered with the amount of information Angelus had on the whole situation.

"Money and connection. You may not care for them, but they do go a long way." He lets go her arm, "It's your choice Buffy. You have 12 hours, contact me before that." And walked out of the room.

TBC…


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Disclaimers: Not mine  
AN: I'm so glad many of you love/hate this Angelus Either way, I'm happy! I had hoped this chapter would be sooner, you won't believe this but I wrote the first part right after I posted my last chapter...and the others came very slowly...  
I had also wanted it to be longer...but alas, an uncooperative muse...  
AN2: Some wonderful person taking AP English had previously offered to be my beta. Could you email again please? I've lost your email, thanks!

AN3: Thank you all for your last reviews, since it is not allowed now to reply reviews, that's all I can say at the moment. But if you'll just press that little signin button and leave a signed review, I'll be happy happy happy to reply in private:) You guys are the best!

Please thank my beta Genni for this sparkling new, grammatically correct chaper Any more mistake you find comes from me, my bad.

**Chapter Eighteen**

After leaving her lawyer's office, Buffy wandered around downtown LA for a while, sat in a coffee shop hungrily taking in the aromatic drink and pushed around the sandwich she ordered for lunch. She could not stop thinking of Angelus' offer and the fear, though she would hate to admit, that it had instilled in her.

She thought, helplessly, of the possibility that she may lose this trial and therefore Alex. She had a fair bit of a chance to win, she was sure of that, but she understood as well that staying in her marriage would help a lot. The fears Angelus had aroused were not unfounded. She looked down on the sandwiches torn into little pieces and lost her appetite. She bought a few chocolate chip cookies from the bakery and headed back out into the sun.

Standing amongst a crowd of mothers and some fathers, she patiently waited for Alex's school to end. She spotted him just coming down the stone steps as he looked around for her. The moment he found her, he could not conceal the skip in his steps as he walked toward her.

"Hi mom." He leaned in to a hug in her open arms. She hugged him tight and didn't let go until Alex started to squirm a bit. Buffy placed a kiss on his cheek.

"How was your first day of school?"

"It was cool." He shrugged nonchalantly, but could not resist showing her a beautiful picture and a clay work he'd done in Art class.

The pair walked two blocks back to their apartment. What previously had been Faith's study was now decorated as Alex's room with a proper sized bed, a desk, and bookshelves for his things. He placed the clay dinosaur on the shelf and followed his mother into the kitchen to put his picture on the refrigerator. After it had been placed in its rightful place, the two sat down for an afternoon snack.

As Alex gleefully filled Buffy's ears with tales of his school day and his classmates and teachers, Buffy could not help but feel a tug in her heart. She looked at her boy sitting in front of her with his sparkling eyes and pinked cheeks, memorizing very curve and gesture. She had never stopped thanking the PTBs for giving her such a gift, of joy and pride. The thought of losing him would kill her. No, she would do everything she could to make that _possibility_ an impossibility.

When Alex finished his milk and cookies, Buffy sent him to rinse his teeth and wash his face before doing anything else. When he came back, he found his mother seated in front of the sofa, looking at a small photo album he knew she carried with her always. He plopped down next to her and cuddled by her side as they looked through the photos together, there were pictures of his father and mother and Mom holding him, his own family photos, and photos of his mom when she was a child, and her mother. Finally, they started to flip through photos that Alex had never seen before because they always stopped before that. He looked at his mother curiously, but she continued to look intently at the photos. There was a couple of her with an older man who could be her father. She did not look very happy in those; perhaps because of the other blonde haired woman clutching tightly to the man's other arm. There were a couple more of her with Aunt Faith, both in wild make-up and hair, which gave Alex the giggles and even brought a smile to Buffy's face.

Then there was a photo of a man who stared straight at the camera. It didn't matter that he was not smiling because it did not make him any less handsome than he was. Dressed in a dark business suits, tailored just for him, he was caught at work, slightly irritated but amused. There was another of him, dressed more casually but in all black, with a smirk on his face as he gestured for the photographer to come closer. And to Alex's surprise, the next couple of photos were of him and Buffy, who smiled sweetly at the camera. She was younger with short straight hair and her eyes sparkled with life. She blushed and laughed in a photo of the man talking to her, while the next one caught them in the middle of a kiss.

He looked at the photos in amazement, a little confused as to why he'd never been allowed to see them before and why she would be showing them to him now. Who was this man? How come he'd never heard of anything about him before? Is this someone his mother had lost as he lost his own parents? Is this man the reason she never settled in a place or with anyone else?

Alex looked up at Buffy, who instead of looking at the photos was actually looking at him. She put her arm around him and pulled him closer to her.

"There's someone I want you to meet, Alex." She said.

"Okay. Who?" He questioned cautiously.

"The man in the photo. I've known him for a long time and I would like to introduce him to you."

He nodded.

"There is a chance that we might be seeing a lot of him, now that we're in LA. He's here as well."

He didn't say a word, waiting for Buffy to volunteer more information about the mysterious man.

She does, "We were married." Not exactly the information she meant to share with her son, as she continued, "Actually, we still are. There were some problems, so I haven't seen him for a very long time."

"But now, we are going to see him a lot?"

"Yes."

"Okay". Alex shrugged, with a little numbness in his chest as he thought of the fact that Buffy never told him about her husband before.

Seeing her son lost in thought, his lips slowly moving to a pout and his forehead creasing; she placed a kiss on his soft brown hair. She says to him, "I'm sorry that I didn't get to tell you before. It's complicated and I guess a little hard for me to say anything about it. But, no matter what happens between Angelus and me, you will always be my favourite guy, okay?"

He gave her a small smile, "Okay." He paused and asked, "His name is Angelus?"

TBC…  
Reviews please


	20. Extra

This story contains some pretty graphic description of sex...for me, or at lease insinuations of sex. If you are underage for such contents in your country...please, please, please don't read it. If I ever found out, I'll really feel bad and die of shame..sighs This chapter will not have new developments about RA, it's just a silly piece, so you'll not be missing out on anything.

AN: I'm so sorry that I've been amiss with updating...I will try to get back on the writing horse...but it's hard, as RL is very busy. This is a bribe...make no mistake :) But also a nice reward for all you patient people.

**AN2: Some people are confused, this is not in RA-verse anymore, but rather an AU within the AU...:) Just a small insight to what some people are busy with while I'm on hiatus...got it?**

Thanks to Elaine, it's been beta-ed!

The room smelled of perspiration and sex. The rasping pants of its occupants from their last tryst, still hung in the air when they started touching each other again, exploring and teasing like the last five hours haven't happened. They sought out what pleased each other in the past, going over them tenderly and tenaciously with the greatest desire to seek pleasure for the other.

In a second, he pulled her on her knees in front of him, their thighs touching closely and her blonde tresses tickled his nose. She lifted her right hand to hold onto the headboard, waiting for him to enter her again, to be filled with him. He had something different in mind. His hand trailed down from her abdomen to tease her, brushing against the parts, which that evening had taken so much, abuse but still felt hot and wet. A few small dips but never entering. She moaned in frustration, pushing back to tease him and to warn them that two can play that game. He let out a throaty laugh, whispering naughty and endearing words that tantalized her senses even more. His other hand moved to swipe her hair all to one side, leaving the other free for him to worship with his lips and tongue and teeth. Then his hand moved back to her breast, encircling and teasing her pert nipples till they are hard.

Finally, when she thought she couldn't take it any more, he took her other hand to grab against the railing, bending her forward and entered her with a swift thrust. He groaned with pleasure and she mewled, finally satisfied. But that satisfaction didn't last long and she wanted more. He obliged and rode her fast and hard and she joined him happily in this well-practiced rhythm. Neither of them anticipated the interruption.

"Whoa." A petite woman walked in through the doors, shocked by the scene in front of her. She threw her hands up in her face, carefully looking through the gaps of her fingers while backing towards the door. Until she recognized them.

"Whoa!" This time, accompanied with shock was recognition and anger. Her hands were on her waist, she indignantly stepped started closer to the bed.

"Hey!" She called for their attention; they neither stopped nor showed signs of noticing her.

"Hey, hey, you two!" She frantically waved her arms, trying to catch their attention, "Stop!"

They ignored her, "Stop it!" She was really worried, this wasn't supposed to happen! Especially not without her!

"Stop!" She whined.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" She tried anger again.

Finally, he turned to glare at her, hoping to scare her off; he sent her one of his most vicious fury looks.

"You don't scare me!" Okay, he does, but that's part of his attraction really.

The woman finally noticed her existence, though she made no moves to stop.

"Oh, it's you." She barely gave her a look, "What do you want?"

"What do I want? I want you to stop! No, I demand that you stop!"

"No can do. Your fault really."

"My fault? The problem is it's **not** my fault."

"You left us alone for three months. Three months and eight years before without him. What do you expect?"

"Has it been three months?" She frowned guiltily…"I've just been so busy and all…" her voice got smaller. "I'm so uninspired." She moved in closer for a better look at that rare male specimen.

"Yeah…whatever. Back off, he's mine."

"Well, but where I left you. You're supposed to hate him! Not get into bed with him! Well, not right away!"

"Three months without instructions, what was I suppose to think? Sexually frustrated okay?" She glared at her and still managed to groan and not miss a single beat in the rhythm…talented girl there.

"…I was expecting you to have a little dignity!"

"Oh, relax. Everything will be back to normal, it's just sex."

He stopped in the middle of his plunging, "It's just sex?" his face crestfallen, "You're just using me?" The adorable bottom lip trembled and tears threatened to spill forth from his deep chocolate brown eyes. He slipped out of her; his strong maleness bore the blunt of the shock. He sat down on the edge of the bed, pouting, turning his back away from his blonde goddess like the Diva he is and refused to perform.

"Oops…" the petite woman slowly slipped away from this moody broody leading man of hers, this could last for days and she didn't want to be trap in that!

She moved towards the door as invisibly as she could, hiding her smirk from Buffy who would have been too busy noticing her anyways as she was busily comforting her Angelus. She too knows that it could take days for him to get out of this dark mood, and while he looks incredibly sexy like that, he wasn't much good for anything else. And thus, that's where Grace left them, closing the door gently behind her.


	21. Chapter Nineteen

AN: Thank you all who have reviewed:) You guys are the best. You have been so patient. I hope this next chapter is pleasing. It's short…but I think it got the job done, and aren't we so glad for another chapter:)

**Chapter Nineteen**

After she finally settled Alex in front of the television for his favourite comic, Pokemon, she went back to the kitchen and pulled out the number Gunn gave her. It was the same number she remembered; she frowned, she can't believe that she still remember them.

She took the phone back to her room and dialled the number. It picked up after two rings.

"Angelus."

"It…it's me, um…it's…."

"Buffy."

She wetted her dry lips, "I've thought about your offer. I want to know what your terms are."

"My terms. Really simple. I want you back. And in exchange, I'll do everything I can to let you keep that boy. You can't get better assurance than that."

"He's my son, Angelus, I won't have you near him if you're not going to understand that." Her voice was sterner when it comes to matters about her son.

"Fine, I will, I _do_ understand."

"And you still haven't answered my question."

"I want you back Buffy. Back in my life."

"Why?" Her voice shook a little when she hear his terms, "Do you honestly think that's going to happen? After Darla?"

"No." He took a deep breathe, "But if you want my help, if you need me at all. Even if it's just my name on your marital status, that's what I want from you."

"And that's all that matters right? Just what you want."

No sound came from the other side.

"Why…" She breathed in new courage, "Why did you marry me Angelus? Is it really what Riley said?"

"Riley? What did he say?" He demanded, alarmed by the mention of his past rival for her heart.

Her voice lowered in a haunted whisper, "Did you marry me because you just had to have me? You couldn't trust me…"

"I married you because I couldn't think of anyone else as my wife." His voice took on a raw, husky edge, "I had only ever wanted to get married because you could be my wife."

"But I was not a good husband." He continued, "Let me try again Buffy, give us a chance. If only for your son."

A long silence followed and Angelus held his breath.

"Okay, come over for dinner at seven." The phone clicked and ended their conversation.

He fell back into his chair, clutching the phone tightly in his hands, silently thanking heaven for giving him another chance.

Buffy stared at the phone in her hand, had she just invited him over for dinner? "Oh, sh-t" She moaned. She tossed the phone to the other side of bed.

Burying her head in the pillows, she went back to the conversation she just had with Angelus. What possessed her to ask him those questions? Why now? What just happened? And why did Angelus say what he said about…only wanting her as his wife? He said it as if it meant something. He wanted to try again. Buffy felt confused and disoriented and most of all she felt frustrated that this man continues to have these effects on her. Throw her off her plans and sabotages her common sense.

Her hand shot out, looking for the phone, determined to rescind her invitation. Instead, her hand hit the photo album. She pulled herself up, thoughtfully, she opened the album to the last few pages. Looking at the photos, she felt old, the girl in those pictures were so young, and incredibly naïve, and happy. She frowned at the happy memories she now remembers with Angelus. Strange that for the past eight years, all she could remember was the pain and the betrayal. She wondered why it was that their loved turned to hate so quickly and determinately. What happened to them? Does she not own it to herself to find out as well? She focused on her own smiles and eyes brimmed with happiness, holding the man she loves in her arm. Quickly, she flipped the album close again. The memories are too painful now.

TBC…

Reviews please.


End file.
